Discovering
by NearlyGenius
Summary: What happens when Percy and the gang find out about the movies and Fanfiction? Read to find out! Includes Tratie;Percabeth;Perachel;Chrisse;Rico;Thalico;and anything else you want me to include. Rated T for my...colorful vocabulary.
1. Discovering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Note: What happens **_**after **_**they find Percy.**

Discovering

"Alesia, why are you acting so weird?" Percy asked. Alesia sighed. She was wondering why Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Connor, Travis, Katie, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, and even Clarisse and Chris were here.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you something. But first, you must all swear on the River Styx you will not kill me," They all sweared.

Alesia sighed again, "Remember, you asked." Alesia pulled something out of her backpack, 6 books and her laptop.

"What the Hades are these?" Asked a hysterical Rachel. Nico grumbled something about Hades always being cursed.

"A book series. About you guys. These are about Percy and this one is about you three," Alesia said, meekly, "And. There's a website." She got out her laptop and typed in . She went to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians section. She clicked a random story.

"Ooh! Tratie," She said.

"What's Tratie?" Asked Travis.

"Travis+Katie," Alesia replied.

"Read it out loud," Demanded Connor.

Alesia sighed, and began,

"_Katie Gardner was attempting to grow a strawberry. It was hard because she kept thinking about a very distracting son of Hermes."_

"Me?" Connor asked.

"_Travis Stoll was all she could think of at the moment. _

'_Sup, Gardner?' A voice said. None other than the afore mentioned distracting son of Hermes. Katie turned around, trying to ignore his gorgeous eyes and hair and…"_

"Katies got it bad!" Taunted Leo.

"_Stop it Katie!_

'_What do you want Stoll?' She attempted to be angry._

'_Can't I just stop by and say hi to a gorgeous girl?' Travis asked, with a smirk. Katie blushed._

'_Why are you real…' Katie was interrupted by a kiss."_

Both Katie and Travis snorted.

"Like that ever happened," Katie grumbled.

"_Katie lost herself and…_

No way I'm reading that part!" Alesia skipped a huge portion,

"_They broke apart. And Katie did the only reasonable thing. She slapped him."_

There was a big reaction.

"_Travis was shocked._

'_What was that for?' He asked._

'_Kissing me!' Katie left. And, with that, she left. Travis realized 2 things. 1. Katie was complicated. 2. He loved her."_

There was some cheering, and plenty of other reactions.

"Another one!" They cheered.

"Fine. Percabeth!" Alesia said, "Percy+Annabeth!"


	2. Reading online

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and The Heroes of Olympus Series. Do I look like Rick Riordan? No, I do not own it! Also, since it's 2011 and the book came out in 2009, they are 2 years older than in the book! And answer my poll. Who should Nico end up with up? It's found on my profile page. The options are Thalia; Rachel; Alesia; or other. If other, please leave a review telling me who. **

"A Percabeth story," Alesia began,

"_It was a beautiful day. Percy saw Annabeth coming towards him, and his heart stopped."_

Alesia couldn't help but laughing. She was soon joined bye everyone.

"_The sun was just coming up, and she ran towards him, ha…_

Okay, I can't read this crap!" Alesia called, getting off that story.

"What couples are there?" Asked Thalia, "Write them down!" Alesia was handed a pad and paper. Grudgingly, she made this list:

Percabeth (Percy + Annabeth)

Tratie (Travis + Katie)

Connor + Katie

Thalico (Thalia + Nico)

Rico (Rachel + Nico)

Perachel (Percy + Rachel)

Grover + Juniper

Clarisse + Chris

Percy + Clarisse

Piper + Jason

Piper + Leo

Leo + Thalia

Reyna + Jason

Poseidon + Athena

Artemis + Percy

Calypso + Percy

Apollo + Rachel

Apollo + Thalia

Percy + Athena

Percy + Calypso

Percy + Artemis

Percy + Thalia

Other

Unhappiness came over as they read the list.

"Can you read us a Connor + Katie?" A very pissed Travis asked.

"Are you sure?" Alesia asked.

"Positive," Travis replied firmly.

Alesia sighed, but began regardless,

"_Really?' A very hopeful Katie asked._

'_Absolutely,' replied Travis. They walked in to play truth or dare.'"_

"Truth or dare?" Asked Clarisse.

"We ought to do that," Nico thought.

"_Nico spun the bottle. It landed on Katie._

'_Truth or dare?' He asked. _

_Katie considered, 'Dare.' That was a mistake._

'_I dare you to kiss Connor full on the lips in front of Travis for 3 minutes in a row!'"_

"Awful dare!" Nico cried, indignantly.

"_Katie looked at Travis. He was hurt. She decided to get it over with. She climbed on the table…"_

"The table?" Katie cried with disgust.

"Fanfiction isn't accurate," Alesia told her,

_"…and began. Travis left the room."_

"Obviously," Travis said. He was starting to regret asking to read this story.

"_Then something happened to Katie. She started to like it. And…_

"Skipping this part," Alesia scrolled down,

"_Connor I think I love you. I thought it was Travis but, no, it's y…"_

"ENOUGH!" Cried Travis, not being able to take it anymore.

"It's just a story!" Alesia said, scared by his reaction.

Connor decided to mess with his brother, "Of course Travis. Katie and I didn't kiss on the table. It wa…"

"Connor!" Travis yelled, running towards him. Katie jumped on his back.

"It was just a joke!" Cried Connor.

"Stop! If you don't, I'll read another Tratie! If you do stop, I'll read you a Perachel!" Alesia cried.

"Fine," Travis sat down, as soon as Katie got off his back.

"Okay. Here's a Perachel," Alesia said, clicking,

"_Percy was sitting in his living room, waiting for a certain redhead that was coming over."_

Annabeth snorted.

"_The doorbell rang, and Percy answered it. There was Rachel._

'_Hi Percy,' She said. _

'_Hey Rachel,' He told her, 'Come in!' He gestured towards the couch, and she sat down. He sat next to her. _

'_Percy, why did you ca…' Rachel was interrupted by Percy kissing her."_

Alesia made a sound like an elephant being squeezed by a monkey in the middle of a lava lake.

"What?" Asked a concerned younger brother, John, who entered just now.

"Nothing. That was just incredibly gross!" Alesia shivered.

"Are you showing them that Fanfiction thing you showed me last week?" Alesia nodded.

"Here we go!

"_Percy and Rachel had to separate for air quicker than they would have liked."_

"I don't wanna hear anymore of this story!" Rachel exclaimed. Percy, Annabeth, Alesia, and John all agreed.

"What else do you have?" Asked a very relieved Annabeth.

"We've got, Athena and Percy," Alesia tried weakly.

"Really?" Annabeth cried, "Who hasn't been matched up with Percy?" Alesia thought. Annabeth groaned.

"It's not my fault I'm hot!" Percy told her. Alesia and John burst into laughter.

"You're not hot. Logan Leerman is hot, but not you," Alesia told him.

"Who's Logan Leerman?" Asked Nico.

"He's the actor that plays Percy in the movie," Alesia said.

"I have a movie?" Percy asked.

"It's based on the first book." Percy looked incredibly ecstatic that he had a movie.

"Guys, I think it's time I read you the fifth book," Alesia told them.

"Why not the first?" Connor asked.

"Because I don't have patience, and I want you to read the fifth one first," Alesia replied.

**Don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	3. We Go Cruising With Explosives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Well, you don't have to be so mean about it!**

**In this chapter, it will not be evident who Nico likes. The next chapter, probably, will be the decider. So get those votes in!**

"Is everyone here?" Alesia asked. They were reading the last Olympian. Everyone was.

"Let's begin,

**Chapter One: I Go Cruising With Explosives**

Nobody commented on the name.

**The end of the world started when a Pegasus landed on the hood of my car.**

"Drama queen," Thalia muttered. There were scattered chuckles.

**Up until then, I was having a great afternoon. Technically I wasn't to be driving because I wouldn't turn sixteen for another week, but my mom and my stepdad, Paul, took my friend Rachel and me to this private stretch of beach on the South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin.**

**Now , I know you're thinking, **_**Wow, that was really irresponsible of him, blah, blah, blah,**_** but Paul knows me pretty well. He's seen me slice up demons and leap out of exploding school buildings, so he probably figured taking a car a few hundred yards wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing I'd ever done.**

"Paul's super cool," John said.

**Anyways, Rachel and I were driving along.**

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked. Percy and Rachel braced, knowing what was going to happen.

**It was a hot August day. Rachel's red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a white blouse over her swimsuit. I'd never seen her in anything but ratty T-shirts and paint-splattered jeans before, and she looked like a million drachmas.**

"Not only is Rachel the Oracle, but you also have Annabeth. How could you check out Rachel?" Connor asked, in fake disappointment.

"**Oh, pull up right there!" she told me.**

**We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic.**

**The sea is always one of my favorite places,**

"No shit, Sherlock," Nico said. Alesia laughed.

**but today it was especially nice - glittery green and smooth as glass, as though my dad was keeping it calm for us.**

**My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that.**

"Good to know," Grover said.

"**So." Rachel smiled at me. "About that invitation."**

"**Oh… right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, she'd asked me to her family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a rundown cabin on Long Island with some movie rentals and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here Rachel's folks were willing to let m tag along to the Caribbean.**

"Really?" Annabeth questioned.

**Besides I seriously needed a vacation. This summer had been the hardest of my life. The idea of taking a break even for a few days was really tempting.**

**Still, something big was supposed to go down any day now. I was "on call" for a mission. Even worse, next week was my birthday. There was this prophecy that said when I turned sixteen, bad things would happen.**

"Not vaugue at all," Nico complained. Alesia stifled a giggle.

"**Percy," she said, "I know the timing is bad. But its **_**always**_** bad for you, right?"**

**She had a point.**

There was agreeing from the entire room.

"**I really want to go," I promised. "It's just that –"**

"**The war."**

**I nodded. I didn't really like talking about it, but Rachel knew. Unlike most mortals, she could see through the Mist – the magical veil that distorts human vision. She'd seen monsters. She'd met some of the other demigods who were fighting the Titans and their allies. She'd even been there last summer when the chopped up Lord Kronos rose out of his coffin in a terrible new form, and she'd earned my permanent respect by nailing him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.**

There was a look of pure shock and admiration from everyone, especially Clarisse.

**She put her hand on my arm. "Just think about it, okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My dad…" Her voice faltered.**

"**Is he giving you a hard time?" I asked.**

**She shook her head in disgust. "He's trying to be **_**nice **_**to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall."**

"**The school where your mom went?"**

"**It's a stupid finishing school for society girls, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in finishing school?"**

There was laughing as people pictured it.

**I admitted the idea sounded pretty dumb, Rachel was into urban art projects and feeding the homeless and going to protest rallies to "Save the Endangered Yellow-bellied Sapsucker" and stuff like that. I'd never even seen her wear a dress. It was hard to imagine her learning to be a socialite.**

**She sighed. "He thinks that if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I'll feel guilty and give in."**

"**Which is why he agreed to let me come with you guys on vacation?"**

"**Yes… but Percy, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be **_**so**_** much better if you were with us. Besides, there's something I want to talk –" She stopped abruptly.**

"Percy, you want to 'talk' with Rachel?" Travis asked in fake shock, earning him a playful tap from Katie. He pretended to be hurt, and Katie rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"**Something you want to talk about?" I asked. "You mean… so serious we'd have to go to St. Thomas to talk about?"**

**She pursued her lips. "Look, just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple of normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together.**

**I could tell something was bothering her, but she put on a brave smile. The sunlight made her hair look on fire. We'd spent a lot of time together this summer. I hadn't exactly planned it that way, but the more serious things got at camp, the more I found myself needing to call up Rachel and get away, just for some breathing room.**

"**Okay," I said. "Just a normal afternoon and two normal people."**

**She nodded. "And so… hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"**

There was a collective gasp.

"**Oh…" I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows – slow, dumb, and bright red.**

"Apollo's cows aren't as dumb as you!" Annabeth was outraged. _They didn't really kiss, _she had to keep reminding herself, along with, _this was before we were together. _

"**Um.."**

**I can't pretend I hadn't thought about Rachel. She was so much easier to be around than… well, some other girls I knew.**

Everyone looked at Annabeth.

**I didn't have to work hard, or watch what I said, or rack my brain trying to figure out what she was thinking. Rachel didn't hide much. She let you know how she felt.**

**I'm not sure what I would have done next – but I was so distracted, I didn't notice the huge black form swooping down from the sky until four hooves landed on the hood of the Prius with a wump-wump-crunch!**

_**Hey, boss, **_**a voice said in my head. **_**Nice car!**_

"It used to be," Nico said, earning him laughs from everyone.

**Blackjack the Pegasus was an old friend of mine, so I tried not to get too annoyed by the craters he'd just put in the hood; but I didn't think my stepdad would be real stoked.**

There was laughter.

"**Blackjack," I sighed. "What are you –"**

**Then I saw who was riding on his back, and I knew my day was about to get a lot more complicated.**

"'**Sup, Percy."**

**Charles Beckendorf, a senior counselor for the Hephaestus cabin, would make most monsters cry for their mommies.**

There were some half-hearted laughs remembering Beckendorf.

**He was huge, with ripped muscles from working on the forges every summer, two years older than me, and one of the camp's best armorsmiths. He made some seriously ingenious mechanical stuff. A month before, he'd rigged a Greek firebomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a bunch of monster across country. The explosion took out the whole legion of Kronos's evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went **_**flush.**_

"A great prank!" Travis tried to lighten the mood, ending in failure. Katie kissed him and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her.

**Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder.**

"**Time?" I asked.**

**He nodded grimly.**

**A clump formed in my throat. I'd known this was coming. We'd been planning for it for weeks, but I'd half hoped it would never happen.**

**Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi."**

"**Oh, hey. I'm Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy's told me… uh, I mean he mentioned you."**

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

**Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good." She glanced at Blackjack, who was clopping his hooves against the hood of the Prius. "So I guess you guys have to go save the world now."**

"**Pretty much." Beckendorf agreed.**

**I looked at Rachel helplessly. "Would you tell my mom –"**

"**I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood."**

**I nodded my thanks. I figured this might be the last time Paul loaned me his car.**

"**Good luck." Rachel kissed me before I could even react. "Now get going half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."**

Annabeth stood up and started yelling, "What the Hades!" And other words I can not include.

Percy stood up and grabbed her arms, "Stop it Annabeth! Stop it! I don't like Rachel like that. But I love you." And he kissed her. She calmed down enough to sit back down and finish the story.

**My last view of her was sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying Beckendorf and me into the sky. I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about, and whether or not I would live long enough to find out.**

"**So," Beckendorf said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth?"**

"**Oh gods," I muttered. "Don't even think about it."**

Annabeth looked at him, "It's nice to know you think about me."

**Beckendorf chuckled, and together we soared over the Atlantic.**

**It was almost dark by the time we spotted our target. The **_**Princess Andromeda **_**glowed on the horizon – a huge cruise ship light up yellow and white. From a distance, you'd think it was just a party ship, not the headquarters for the Titan lord. Then as you got closer, you might notice the giant figurehead – a dark-haired maiden in a Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face, as if she could smell the stench of all the monsters she was being forced to carry.**

**Seeing the ship again twisted my gut into knots. I'd almost died twice on the **_**Princess Andromeda**_**. Now it was heading straight for New York.**

"**You know what to do?" Beckendorf yelled over the wind.**

Everyone was more upset remembering what would happen next.

**I nodded. We'd done dry runs at the dockyards in New Jersey, using abandoned ships as our targets.**

**I knew how little time we would have. But I also knew this was our best chance to end Kronos's invasion before it ever started.**

"**Blackjack," I said, "set us down on the lowest stern point.**

_**Gotcha, boss,**_** he said. **_**Man, I hate seeing that boat.**_

**Three years ago, Blackjack had been enslaved on the **_**Princess Andromeda**_** until he'd escaped with a little help from my friends and me. I figured he'd rather have his man braided like My Little Pony then be back there again.**

There were some disheartened chuckles at the statement.

"**Don't wait for us," I told him.**

_**But boss –**_

"**Trust me," I said. "We'll get out by ourselves."**

**Blackjack folded his wings and plummeted toward the boat like a black comet. The wind whistled in my ears. I saw monsters patrolling the upper decks on the ship – **_**dracaena, **_**snake- women, hellhounds, giants and the humanoid sea-demons known as telkhines – but we zipped by so fast, none of them raised the alarm. We shot down the stern of the boat, Blackjack folded his wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. I climbed off, feeling queasy.**

_**Good luck, boss,**_** Blackjack said. **_**Don't let 'em turn you into horse meat!**_

"He's very descriptive," Annabeth smiled sadly.

**With that, my old friend flew off into the night. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it, Riptide sprang to full size – three feet of deadly Celestial bronze glowing in the dusk.**

**Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. I thought it was a map or something. Then I realized it was a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light – the smiling face of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite.**

"He saw her as the last thing before he died," Clarisse said.

**They'd started going out last summer, after years of the rest of us saying "Duh, you guys like each other!" Even with all the dangerous missions Beckendorf had been happier this summer then I had ever seen him.**

"**We'll make it back at camp." I promised.**

**For a second I say worry in his eyes. Then he put on his old confident smile.**

"**You bet," He said. "Let's blow Kronos back into a million pieces."**

Everyone knew this was a lie. Beckendorf didn't make it back to camp, ever.

**Beckendorf led the way. We followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like we practiced, but we froze when we heard noises above us.**

"**I don't care what your nose says!" snarled a half-human, half-dog voice – a telkhine. "The last time you smelled half-blood, it was a meatloaf sandwich!"**

"Maybe he was hungry," Nico provided. Alesia, John, Thalia, and Rachel laughed sadly at his attempt.

"**Meatloaf sandwiches are good!" a second voice snarled. "But this is half-blood, I swear. They are on board!"**

"**Bah, your **_**brain**_** isn't on board."**

No one was laughing at this point.

**They continued to argue and Beckendorf pointed downstairs. We descended as quietly as we could. Two floors down, the voices of the telkhines began to fade.**

**Finally we came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words "engine room".**

**It was locked, but as Beckendorf pulled some chains cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter.**

**Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice us. He was about five feet tall , with slick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands were almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped on his keyboard. Maybe he was messaging his friends on .**

**I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling something was wrong. He leaped sideways towards a big red alarm button, but I blocked his path. He hissed and lunged at me, but one slice of Riptide, and he exploded into dust.**

"**One down," Beckendorf said. "About five thousand to go."**

**He tossed me a jar of thick green liquid – Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world. Then he threw me another essential tool to demigod heroes – duct tape.**

"**Slap that one of the console," he said. "I'll get the turbines."**

**We went to work, the room was hot and humid, and in no time we were drenched in sweat.**

**The boat kept chugging along. Being the son of Poseidon and all, I have a perfect bearing at sea. Don't ask me how, but I could tell we were at 40.19 degrees North, 71.90 degrees West, making eighteen knots, which would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn. This would be our only chance to** **stop it.**

**I had just attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when I heard pounding feet on metal steps – so many creatures coming down the stairwell I could hear them over the engines. Not a good sign. I locked eyes with Beckendorf, "How much longer?"**

"**Too long." He tapped his watch, which was our remote control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least."**

**Judging from the sounds of footsteps, we had about ten seconds.**

"**I'll distract them." I said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point."**

"**Percy –"**

"**Wish me luck."**

**He looked like he wanted to argue.**

**The whole idea had been to get in and get out without being spotted. But we had to improvise.**

"So much for improvisation," Clarisse said.

"**Good luck." He said.**

**I charged out the door.**

**A half dozen telkhines were tromping down the stairs. I cut through them with Riptide faster than they could yelp. I kept climbing – past another telkhine, who was so startled he dropped his Lil' Demons lunch box. I kept him alive – partly because his lunch box was cool,**

"Really, Percy?" Came the voice of Thalia. Percy barely heard it. He was focused on his memories. Alesia was sitting close to Nico. He had one arm around her, although everyone knew what was going to happen in the book. Rachel sat on his other side, her head on his shoulder. Thalia was in front of him, sitting in between his legs. Next to Rachel, was Katie, wrapped in Travis's arms. Sitting next to him was Connor, next to Percy, with his arms around Annabeth. Next to Thalia, in front of Rachel, was Leo, with his arms around Leo. On the other side of Alesia was Clarisse. The two had a strangely very friendly relationship. Chris had his arms around her. Grover was next to Percy, with his arms around Juniper. Jason sat in front of Leo, with Piper in his lap.

**but ****partly so he could raise the alarm and hopefully get his friends to follow me rather than head towards the engine room.**

**I burst through a door onto deck six and kept running. I'm sure the carpeted hall was once been very plush, but over the last three years of monster occupation the wallpaper, carpet, and stateroom doors had been clawed up and slimed so it looked like the inside of a dragon's throat (and yes, unfortunately, I speak from experience.)**

**Back on my first visit to the **_**Princess Andromeda, **_**my old enemy Luke had kept some dazed tourists on board for show, shrouded in Mist so they didn't realize they were on a monster-infested ship. I hated to think of what had happened to them, but I kind of doubted they'd be allowed to go home with their bingo winnings.**

**I reached the promenade, a big shopping mall that took up the whole middle of the ship, and I stopped cold. In the middle of the courtyard stood a fountain. And in the fountain squatted a giant crab.**

**I'm not talking "giant" like $7.99 all-you-can-eat-Alaskan king crab. I'm talking **_**giant **_**like bigger than the fountain. The monster rose ten feet out of the water. Its shell was mottled blue and green, and its pincers larger than my body.**

"Percy, you fought that thing?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded.

"Wow, you're actually, dare I say it, a cool big brother," John said.

"You have no idea," Nico told him.

**If you've ever seen a crab's mouth, all foamy and gross with whiskers and snapping bits, you can imagine this one didn't look any better blown up to billboard size. It's beady black eyes glared at me, and I could see intelligence in them – and hate. The fact that I was the son of the sea god was not going to win me any points with Mr. Crabby.**

"Nice nickname," Connor attempted a joke.

"**FFFfffff," it hissed, sea foam dripping from its mouth. The smell coming off him was like garbage can full of fish sticks that had been sitting in the sun all week.**

**Alarms blared. Soon I was going to have lots of company and I had to keep moving.**

"**Hey, crabby." I inched around the edge of the courtyard. "I'm just gonna scoot around you so –"**

**The crab moved with amazing speed. It scuttled out of the fountain and came straight at me, pincers snapping . I dove into a gift shop, plowing through a rack of t-shirts. A crab pincer smashed the glass walls to pieces and raked across the room. I dashed back outside, breathing heavily, but Mr. Crabby turned and followed.**

"**There!" a voice said from a balcony above me. "Intruder!"**

Alesia pressed closer to Nico.

**If I'd wanted to create a distraction, I'd succeeded, but this was not where I wanted to fight. If I got pinned down in the center of the ship, I was crab chow.**

**The demonic crustacean lunged at me. I sliced with Riptide, taking off the tip of its claw. It hissed and foamed, but didn't seem very hurt.**

**I tried to remember anything from the old stories that might help with this thing. Annabeth had told me about a monster crab – something about Hercules crushing it under his foot? That wasn't going to work here. This crab was slightly bigger than my Reeboks.**

"Glad you remembered," Annabeth whispered in his ear.

**Then a weird thought occurred to me. Last Christmas, my mom and I had brought Paul Blofis to our old cabin at Montauk, where we'd been going forever. Paul had taken me crabbing, and when he'd brought up a net full of things he'd shown me how crabs have a chink in their armor, right in the middle of their ugly bellies.**

**The only problem was getting to the ugly belly.**

**I glanced at the fountain, then at the marble floor, already slick from scuttling crab tracks.**

"You're not!" Alesia and Annabeth exclaimed at the same time, figuring out his plan.

**I held out my hand, concentrating on the water, and the fountain exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, three stories high, dousing the balconies and the elevators and the windows of the shops. The crab didn't care. It loved water. It came at me sideways, snapping and hissing, and I ran straight at it, screaming. "AHHHHHHH!"**

**Just before we collided, I hit the ground baseball-style and slide on the wet marble floor** **straight under the creature. It was like sliding under a seven ton vehicle. All the crab had to was sit and squash me, but before it realized what was going on, I jabbed Riptide into the chink in its armor, let go of the hilt, and pushed myself out backside.**

**The monster shuddered and hissed. Its eyes dissolved. Its shell turned bright red and its insides evaporated. The empty shell clattered to the floor in a massive heap.**

**I didn't have time to admire my handiwork. I ran for the nearest stairs while all around me monsters and demigods shouted orders and strapped on their weapons. I was empty-handed . Riptide, being magical, would appear in my pocket sooner or later, but for not it was stuck somewhere under the wreckage of the crab, and I had no time to retrieve it.**

"What did you do, Prissy?" Clarisse, being a daughter of Ares, couldn't imagine what to do.

**In the elevator foyer of deck eight, a couple of **_**dracaena **_**slithered across my path. From the waist up, they were woman with green scaly skin, yellow eyes, and forked tongues. From the waist down, they had double snake trunks instead of legs. They held spears and weighted nets, and I knew from experience they could use them.**

"**What isss thisss?" one said. "A prize for Kronosss?"**

**I wasn't in the mood to play break-the-snake,** **but in front of me was a stand with a model of the ship, like a you are here display. I ripped the model off the pedestal and hurled it at the first **_**dracaena. **_**The boat smacked her in the face and she went down with the ship. I jumped over her, grabbed her friend's spear, and swung it around. She slammed into the elevator, and I kept running toward the front of the ship.**

"That's one thing," Connor said.

"**Get him!" she screamed.**

**Hellhounds bayed. An arrow somewhere whizzed past my face and impaled itself in the mahogany-paneled wall of the stairwell.**

**I didn't care – as long as I go the monsters away from the engine room and gave Beckendorf more time.**

No one said anything, but everyone was thinking, _He doesn't need time. _

**As I was running up the stairwell, a kid charged down. He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His armor was half on. He drew his sword and yelled, "Kronos!" but he sounded more scared than angry. He couldn't have been more than twelve – about the same age I was when I'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.**

**That thought depressed me. This kid was getting brainwashed – trained to hate the gods and lash out because he'd been born half Olympian. Kronos was using him, and yet the kid thought I was his enemy.**

"He chose Kronos, Prissy," Clarisse told him.

"You couldn't have done anything," Alesia tried.

"You did more than most people," Annabeth told him.

**No way was I going to hurt him. I didn't need a weapon for this. I stepped inside his strike and grabbed his wrist, slamming it against the wall. His sword clattered out of his hand.**

**Then I did something I hadn't planned on. It was probably stupid. It definitely jeopardized our mission, but I couldn't help it. "If you want to live," I told him, "get off this ship **_**now. **_**Tell the other demigods." Then I shoved him down the stairs and sent him tumbling to the next floor.**

**I kept climbing.**

**Bad memories: a hallway ran past the cafeteria. Annabeth, my half brother Tyson, and I had sneaked through here three years ago on my first visit.**

Annabeth shuddered at the memory.

**I burst outside the main deck. Off the port bow, the sky was darkening from purple to black. A swimming pool glowed between two glass towers with more balconies and restaurant decks. The whole upper ship seemed eerily deserted.**

**All I had to do was cross the other side. Then I could take the staircase down to the helipad – our emergency rendezvous point. With any luck, Beckendorf would meet me there. We'd jump into the sea. My water powers would protect us both, and we'd detonate the charges a quarter of a mile away.**

Everyone was thinking, _Not enough luck. _

**I was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made me freeze. "Your late, Percy."**

**Luke stood on the balcony above me, a smile on his scarred face. He wore jeans, a while T-shirt, and flip-flops, like he was just a normal college-age guy, but his eyes told the truth. They were solid gold.**

Annabeth went tighter into Percys chest at the description of Luke.

"**We've been expecting you for days." At first he sounded normal, like Luke. But then his face twitched. A shudder passed through his body as though he'd just drunk something really nasty. His voice became heavier, ancient, and powerful – the voice of the Titan lord Kronos. The words scrapped down my spine like a knife blade. "Come, bow before me."**

""**Yeah, that'll happen," I muttered.**

**Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming pool as if they'd been waiting for the cue. Each was eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Luke. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at me. Within seconds I was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so fast unless they'd known I was coming.**

**I looked up at Luke, and anger boiled inside me. I didn't know if Luke's consciousness was even alive inside that body. Maybe, the way his voice had changed… or maybe it was just Kronos adapting to his new form. I told myself it didn't matter. Luke had been twisted and evil long before Kronos possessed him.**

"He was a hero in the end," Thalia said.

**A new voice in my head said: **_**I have to fight him eventually. Why not now?**_

**According to that big prophecy, I was supposed to make a choice that saved or destroyed the world when I was sixteen. That was only seven days away. Why not now? If I really had the power, what difference would a week make? I could end this threat right here by taking down Kronos. Hey, I'd fought monsters and gods before.**

**As if reading my thoughts, Luke smiled. No, he was **_**Kronos.**_** I had to remember that.**

"He was fighting it!" Annabeth sobbed.

"**Come forward," he said. "If you dare."**

**The crowd of monsters parted. I moved up the stairs, my heart pounding. I was sure somebody would stab me in the back,** **but they let me pass. I felt my pocket and found my pen waiting. **

"They were scared of Kronos," Rachel pointed out.

**I uncapped it, and Riptide grew into a sword.**

**Kronos's weapon appeared in his hands – a six-foot-long scythe, half Celestial bronze, half mortal steal. Just looking at the thing made my knees turn to Jell-O. But before I could change my mind, I charged.**

**Time slowed down. I mean **_**literally **_**slowed down, because Kronos had that power.**

**I felt like I was moving through syrup. My arms were so heavy, I could barely raise my sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for me to creep toward my death.**

**I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated on the sea around me – the source of my power. I'd gotten better at channeling it over the years, but now nothing seemed to happen.**

**I took another slow step forward. Giants jeered. **_**Dracaena **_**hissed with laughter.**

_**Hey, ocean, **_**I pleaded. **_**Any day now would be good.**_

**Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my gut. The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. Four thousand gallons of salt water surged out of the swimming pool, dousing me and Kronos and everyone on the dock. The water revitalized me, breaking the time spell, and I lunged forward.**

"You are an amazing demigod," Nico told Percy, "It took Zeus 10 years to do that!" Thunder sounded overhead as if reminding them, _I'm the boss here! _

**I struck at Kronos, but I was still too slow. I made the mistake at looking at his face - **_**Luke's face – **_**a guy who was once my friend. As much as I hated him, it was hard to kill him.**

"Luke wasn't Luke here, Percy," Thalia said, remembering when he was a good guy.

**Kronos had no such hesitation. He sliced downward with his scythe. I leaped back and the evil blade missed by an inch, cutting in the deck right between my feet.**

**I kicked Kronos in the chest. He stumbled backward, but he was heavier than Luke should've been. It was like kicking a refrigerator.**

**Kronos swung his scythe again. I intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was so powerful, my blade could only reflect it. The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain. I remembered what a sea demon had once said about Kronos's scythe: **_**Careful, fool. One touch, and that blade will sever your soul from your body.**_** Now I understood what he meant.**

**I wasn't just losing blood, I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away.**

Alesia, even though she knew how it ended, was scared. Nico noticed, and put his arm tighter around her.

**I stumbled backward, switched my sword to my left hand, and lunged desperately. My blade should've run him through, but it deflected off his stomach like I was hitting solid marble. There was no way he should've survived that.**

"He bathed in the River Styx," Clarisse put together. Percy nodded.

**Kronos laughed. "A poor performance, Percy Jackson. Luke tells me you were never his match at swordplay."**

**My vision started to blur. I knew it didn't have much time. "Luke had a big head," I said. "But at least it was **_**his **_**head."**

"**A shame to kill you now," Kronos mused, "before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus."**

"**You'll never get this boat to Manhattan." My arm was throbbing. Black spots danced in my vision.**

"**And why would that be?" Kronos's golden eyes glittered. His face – Luke's face – seemed like a mask, unnatural and lit from behind by some evil power. "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives?"**

**He looked down at the pool and called, "Nakamura!"**

**A teenage guy in full Greek armor pushed through the crows. His left eye was covered with a black patch. I knew him, of course: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. I'd saved his life in the Labyrinth last summer, and in return, the little punk had helped Kronos come back to life.**

"**Success, my lord," Ethan called. "We found him just as we were told."**

**He clapped his hands, and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Charles Beckendorf between the,. My heart almost stopped. Beckendorf had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off.**

Everyone got sadder at the description.

"**No!" I yelled.**

**Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. **_**His watch.**_** They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives where still armed? Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away.**

"**We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"**

"**Soon." Kronos scowled at Ethan. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?"**

"**He was going **_**toward**_** the engine room, my lord."**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**Er…" Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives."**

**Slowly, I began to understand. Beckendorf had fooled them. When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet. The Greek fire might still be primed! But that didn't do us any good unless we could get off the ship and detonate it.**

**Kronos hesitated.**

_**Buy the story, **_**I prayed. The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand.**

"**Open his bag," Kronos ordered.**

**One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backward. If the bag really had been full of Greek fire jars, we would've all blown up. But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches.**

"Good 'ole Beckendorf," Travis recalled.

**I could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger.**

"**Did you, perhaps," he said. "capture this demigod near the galley?"**

**Ethan turned pale. "Um – "**

"**And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?"**

"Stupid Kronos," Connor said.

**Ethan scrambled back in terror then turned on his heels and ran.**

**I cursed silently. Now we had only minutes before the bombs were disarmed. I caught Beckendorf's eyes again and asked a silent question, hoping he would understand: **_**How long?**_

**He cupped his fingers and thumb, making a circle. **_**Zero.**_

**There was no delay on the timer at all. If he managed to press the detonator button, the ship would blow at once. We'd never be able to get far enough away before using it. The monsters would kill us first, or disarm the explosives, or both.**

**Kronos turned towards me with a crooked smile. "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks."**

**He held out his hand and dangled a little sliver bracelet with a scythe charm – the Titan lord's symbol.**

**The wound in my arm was sapping my ability to think.**

**I muttered, "Communication device.. spy at camp."**

**Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on your friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way, Now drop your sword and surrender to me, or your friend dies."**

Clarisse silently dared anyone to say anything bad about Salina. Everyone thought of her as a hero.

**I swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would.**

**Beckendorf mouthed one word: **_**Go.**_

**I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him.**

"You tried," Annabeth whispered to Percy.

**The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly – toward the watch on his wrist.**

**I wanted to scream, **_**NO!**_

**Then down at the swimming pool, one of the**_** dracaena**_** hissed, "What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?"**

**Beckendorf closed eyes tight and brought down his hand up to his watch.**

**I had no choice. I threw my sword like a javelin at Kronos. It bounced harmlessly off his chest,** **but it did startle him. I pushed through the crowed of monsters and jumped off the side of the ship – toward the water a hundred feet below.**

**I heard rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled at me from above. A spear sailed past my ear. An arrow pierce my thigh, but I barely had time to register the pain. I plunged into the sea and willed the currents to take me far, far away – a hundred yards, two hundred yards.**

**Even from a distance, the explosion shook the world. Heat seared the back of my head. The **_**Princess Andromeda **_**blew up from both sides, massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything.**

**Beckendorf, I thought,**

**Then I blacked out and sank like an anchor toward the bottom of the sea.**

"That's the end," Alesia said, holding back sobs. Nico hugged her with one arm.

**Okay, don't forget to vote on my poll. And please review. But my first priority is the poll. **


	4. I meet some fishy relatives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Thanks for crushing my dreams! Okay, my poll results are in. The winner is…revealed in the next chapter! Right after this! Probably!**

"Okay. Let's read this," Annabeth said, gesturing Alesia to start.

"Fine."

** Chapter Two: I Meet Some Fishy Relatives.**

**Demigod dreams suck.**

There was agreement.

**The thing is they're never just dreams. They've got to be visions, omens, and all that other mystical stuff that makes my brain hurt.**

"Small brain," Several people grumbled.

**I dreamed I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain. Unfortunately, I recognized it: the palace of the Titans on top of Mount Othrys, otherwise known as Mount Tamalpais, in California.**

Recognition was evident on all their faces.

**The main pavilion was open to the night, ringed with black Greek columns and statues of the Titans. Torchlight glowed against the black marble floor. In the center of the room, an armored giant struggled under the weight of a swirling funnel cloud – Atlas, holding up the sky.**

Annabeth shivered at the memory.

**His feet moved over debris and various pieces of ebony columns; this was the place where his father ruled with his mother at his side. As he came into the throne room, he was shocked to discover a woman was on her knees, sobbing her eyes out.**

**She was kneeling in front of a statue of his father; her long bronze hair covered her face making it impossible for him to see her face. He quickly moved into the shades as he heard a man's voice – Hades – comforting the woman. "What have I done… It's all my fault, Hades. My fault."**

**Hades , who had moved across the throne room, knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Mother, it is not your fault. It had to be done.." Two other giant men stood nearby over a bronze brazier, studying images in the flames.**

**"Quite an explosion," one said. He wore black armor studded with sliver dots like a starry night. His face was covered in a war helm with a ram's horn curling on either side.**

**"It doesn't matter," the other said. This Titan was dressed in gold robes, with golden eyes like Kronos. His entire body glowed. He reminded me of Apollo, God of the Sun, except the Titan's light was harsher, and his expression crueler.**

**"The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed."**

"That's how much you know," Nico mumbled.

**The images in the fire were hard to make out: storms, buildings crumbling, mortals screaming in terror.**

**"I will go east to marshal our forces," the golden Titan said. "Krios, you shall remain and guard Mount Othrys."**

**The ram horn dude grunted. **

"Ram horn dude?" Annabeth asked, indignantly.

**"I always get the stupid jobs. Lord of the South. Lord of Constellations. Now I get to babysit Atlas while you have all the fun."**

"**Don't worry, you got a better job," Connor pointed out.**

**Under the whirlwind of Clouds, Atlas bellowed in agony. "Let me out, curse you! I am your greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight!"**

**"Quiet!" the golden Titan roared. "You had your chance, Atlas. You failed. Kronos likes you just where you are. As for you, Krios, do your duty."**

**"And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked. "Our treacherous nephew in the tuxedo will not do you much good in a fight."**

"Sometimes I think their as smart with names as Percy," Annabeth shook her head.

**The golden Titan laughed. "Don't worry about him. Besides, the gods can barely handle our first little challenge.**

**They have no idea how many others we have in store. Mark my words, in a few days' time, Olympus will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the down of the Sixth Age!"**

"That's what you think," Grover said angrily at the book.

**The golden Titan erupted into flames and disappeared.**

**"Oh sure," Krios grumbled. "He gets to erupt into flames. I get to wear these stupid ram's horns."**

"Definitely stupid," Percy agreed.

**The scene shifted. Now I was outside the pavilion, hiding in the shadows of a Greek column. A boy stood next to me, eavesdropping on the Titans.**

**He had dark silky hair, pale skin, and dark clothes – my friend Nico DiAngelo, the son of Hades.**

Nico remembered what was hapenning.

**He looked straight at me, his expression grim. "You see, Percy?" he whispered. "You're running out of time. Do you really think you can beat them without my plan?"**

"What plan?" Thalia had not been told it was Nicos idea.

**His words washed over me as cold as the ocean floor and my dreams went black.**

**"Percy?" a deep voice said.**

**My head felt like it had been micro waved in aluminum foil.**

There were chuckles at the description.

**I opened my eyes and saw a large shadowy figure looming over me.**

**"Beckendorf?" I asked hopefully.**

**"No, brother."**

**My eyes refocused. I was looking at a Cyclops – a misshapen face, ratty brown hair, one big brown eye full of concern. "Tyson?"**

**My brother broke into a toothy grin. "Yay! Your brain still works!"**

"Tyson, it didn't work before," Travis pointed out. Everyone laughed, albeit Percy. Katie kissed Travis.

**I wasn't so sure. My body felt weightless and cold my voice sounded wrong… I could hear Tyson, but it was like I was hearing vibrations inside my skull, not the regular sounds.**

**I sat up, and a gossamer sheet floated away. I was on a bed made of silky woven kelp, in a room paneled with abalone shell.**

**Glowing pearls the size of basketballs floated around the ceiling, providing light. I was under water.**

"You went to Poseidon's palace?" Everyone cried, albeit Percy and Alesia.

**Now ,being the son of Poseidon and all, I was okay with this. I can breathe underwater just fine, and my clothes don't even get wet unless I want them to.**

**But it was still a bit of a shock when a hammerhead shark drifted through the bedroom window, regarded me, and then swam calmly out the opposite side of the room.**

"Poseidon has the _coolest _palace ever!" Connor cried.

**"Where – "**

**"Daddy's palace," Tyson said.**

**Under different circumstances, I would've been excited. I'd never visited Poseidon's realm, and I'd been dreaming about it for years.**

**But my head hurt. My shirt was still speckled with burn marks from the explosion. My arm and leg wounds healed – being in the ocean can do that for me, given enough time – but I still felt like I'd been trampled by a Laistrygonian soccer team in cleats.**

"I love your thoughts," Nico said, then, catching the looks, "Not like that!"

**"How long –"**

**"We found you last night," Tyson said. "Sinking through the water."**

**"The Princess Andromeda?"**

**"Went ka-boom," Tyson confirmed.**

**"Beckendorf was on board. Did you find…"**

**Tyson's face darkened. "No sign of him. I am sorry, brother."**

There was silence.

**I stared out the window into the deep blue water. Beckendorf was supposed to go to college in the fall. He had a girlfriend, lots of friends, his whole life ahead of him. He couldn't be gone.**

Even Clarisse gave Percy a sympathetic look.

**Maybe he'd made it off the ship like I had. Maybe he'd jumped over the side… and what? He couldn't have survived a hundred-foot fall into the water like I could. He couldn't have put enough distance between himself and the explosion.**

**I knew in my gut he was dead.**

**He'd sacrificed himself to take out the Princess Andromeda, and I had abandoned him.**

"You didn't abandon him," People tried to comfort him.

**I thought about my dream: the Titans discussing the explosion as if it didn't matter, Nico di Angelo warning me that I would never beat Kronos without following his plan – a dangerous idea I'd been avoiding for more than a year.**

**A distant blast shook the room. Green light blazed outside, turning the whole sea as bright as noon.**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

**Tyson looked worried. "Daddy will explain. Come, he is blowing up monsters."**

**The place might have been the most amazing place I'd ever seen if it hadn't been in the process of getting destroyed**

"Rachel's right. You have bad timing, even for a demigod," Travis told him.

**We swam to the end of a long hallway and shot upward on a geyser. As we rose over the rooftops, I caught my breath – well, if you catch your breath underwater.**

**The palace was as big as the city on Mount Olympus, with wide courtyards, gardens, and columned pavilions.**

**The gardens were sculpted with coral colonies and glowing sea plants. Twenty or thirty buildings were made of abalone, white but gleaming with rainbow colors.**

**Fish and octopi darted in and out of the windows. The paths were lined with glowing pearls like Christmas lights.**

**The main courtyard was filled with warriors – mermen with fish tails from the waist down and human bodies from the waist up expect their skin was blue, which I'd never known before. Some were tending the wounded.**

**Some were sharpening spears and swords. One passed us swimming in a hurry. His eyes where bright green, like the stuff they put in glow-sticks, and his teeth were shark teeth. They don't show you stuff like that in The Little Mermaid.**

"Even when he sees his fathers realm, he has NOTHING intelligent to say!" Annabeth yelled.

**Outside the main courtyard stood large fortifications – towers, walls, and antisiege weapons – but most of these had been smashed to ruins. Others were blazing with a strange green light that I knew well – Greek fire, which can burn even underwater.**

**Beyond this, the sea floor stretched into gloom. I could see battles raging- flashes of energy, explosions, the glint of armies clashing.**

**A regular human would've found it too dark to see. Heck, a regular human would've been crushed by the pressure and frozen by the cold. Even my heat-sensitive eyes couldn't make out exactly what was going on.**

**At the edge of the palace complex, a temple with a red coral roof exploded, sending fire and debris streaming in slow motion across the farthest gardens.**

**Out of the darkness above, an enormous form appeared – a squid larger than any skyscraper. It was surrounded by a glittering cloud of dust -at least I thought it was dust, until I realized it was a swarm of mermen trying to attack the monster.**

**The squid descended on the palace and swatted its tentacles, smashing a whole column of warriors. Then a brilliant arc of blue light shot from the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings. The light hit the giant squid, and the monster dissolved like food coloring in water.**

**"Daddy," Tyson said, pointing to where the light had come from.**

"Cool!" The Stoll brothers cried in unison.

**"He did that?" I suddenly felt more hopeful. My dad had unbelievable powers. He was the god of the sea. He could deal with this attack, right? Maybe he'd let me help.**

**"Have you been in the fight?" I asked Tyson in awe. "Like bashing heads with your awesome Cyclops strength and that stuff?"**

**Tyson pouted, and immediately I knew I'd asked a bad question. "I have been… fixing weapons," he mumbled. "Come. Let's go find Daddy."**

"Poor Tyson!" Rachel said.

**I know this might sound weird to people with, like, regular parents, but I'd only seen my dad four or five times in my life, and never for more than a few minutes.**

"It doesn't seem weird to us!" Comforted Thalia.

**The Greek gods don't exactly show up for their kids' basketball games. **

"Demigods don't exactly play basketball," Chris told him.

**Still, I thought I would recognize Poseidon on sight.**

**I was wrong.**

**The roof of the temple was a big pen deck that had been set up as a command center. A mosaic on the floor showed an exact map of the palace grounds and the surrounding ocean, but the mosaic moved.**

**Colored stone tiles representing different armies and sea monsters shifted around as the forced changed position. Buildings that collapsed in real life also collapsed in the picture.**

**Standing around the mosaic, grimly studying the battle, was a strange assortment of warriors, but none of them looked like my dad. I was searching for a big guy with a good tan and a black beard, wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.**

**There was nobody like that. One guy was a merman with two fish tails instead of one. His skin was green, his armor studded with pearls.**

**His black hair was tied in a ponytail, and he looked young – though it's hard to tell with non-humans. They could be a thousand years old or three.**

"I highly doubt he was three," Annabeth told him.

**Standing next to him was an old man with a bushy white beard and gray hair. His battle armor seemed to weigh him down. He had green eyes and smile wrinkles around his eyes, but he wasn't smiling now. He was studying the map and leaning on a large metal staff. To his right stood a beautiful woman in green armor with flowing black hair and strange little horns like crab claws. And there was a dolphin – a regular dolphin, but it was staring at the map intently.**

**"Delphin," the old man said. "Send Palaemon and his legion of sharks to the western front. We have to neutralize those leviathans."**

**The dolphin smoke in a chattering voice, but I could understand it in my mind: Yes, lord! It sped away.**

**I looked in dismay at Tyson, then back at the old man.**

**It didn't seem possible, but…. "Dad?" I asked.**

**The old man looked up. I recognized the twinkle in his eyes, but his face… He looked like he aged forty years.**

"Prissy, you are the single most thick headed mortal I have ever met," Clarisse shook her head in disbelief.

**"Hello, Percy."**

**"What – what happened to you?"**

**Tyson nudged me. He was shaking his head so hard I was afraid it would fall off, but Poseidon didn't look offended.**

**"It's alright, Tyson," he said. "Percy, excuse my appearance. This was has been hard on me."**

**"But you're immortal," I said quietly. "You can look… any way you want."**

**"I reflect the state of my realm," he said. **

**"And right now that state is quite grim. Percy, I should introduce you – I'm afraid you just missed my lieutenant Delphin, God of the Dolphins. This is my, er, wife, Amphitrite. My dear –"**

"Awkward," The Stolls cried again.

**The lady in the green armor stared at me coldly, then crossed her arms and said, "Excuse me, my lord. I am needed in battle."**

**She swam away.**

**I felt pretty awkward, but I guess I couldn't blame her, I'd never thought about it much, but my dad had an immortal wife. All his romances with mortals, including with my mom…. well, Amphitrite probably didn't like me much.**

**Poseidon cleared his throat. "Yes, well… and this is my son Triton. Er, my other son."**

**"Your son and heir,"' the green dude corrected. His double dish tails swished back and forth. He smiled at me, but there was no friendliness in his eyes. "Hello, Perseus Jackson. Come to help at last?"**

"That little ba-"

"Nico!" Alesia interrupted.

**He acted like I was late or lazy. If you can blush under-water, I probably did.**

**"Tell me what to do," I said.**

**He smiled like that was a cute suggestion – like I was a slightly amusing dog that had barked for him or something. He turned to Poseidon. "I will see to the front line, Father. Don't worry. I will not fail."**

"I agree with Nico," Thalia said.

**He nodded politely to Tyson. How come I didn't get that much respect?**

"He's jealous!" Annabeth said, "Of the savior of the world, his half brother."

"It's hard to live up to you!" John was indignant.

**Then he shot off into the water. Poseidon sighed. He raised his staff, and it changed into his regular weapon – a huge three-pointed trident.**

**The tips glowed with blue light, and the water around it boiled with energy.**

**"I'm sorry about that," he told me.**

**A huge sea serpent appeared from above us and spiraled down towards the roof. It was a bright orange with a fanged mouth big enough to swallow a gymnasium.**

**Hardly looking up, Poseidon pointed his trident at the beast and zapped it with blue energy. Ka-boom! The monster burst into a million goldfish, which all swam off in terror.**

There was laughter.

**"My family is anxious," Poseidon continued as if nothing had happened. "The battle against Oceanus is going poorly."**

**He pointed to the edge of the mosaic. With the butt of his trident, he tapped the image of a merman larger than the rest, with the horns of a bull.**

**He appeared to be riding a chariot pulled by crawfish, and instead of a sword, he wielded a live serpent.**

**"Oceanus," I said, trying to remember. "The Titan of the sea?"**

**Poseidon nodded. "He was neutral in the first war of gods and Titans. But Kronos has convinced him to fight. This is.. Well, not a good sign. Oceanus would not commit unless he was sure he could pick the winning side."**

**"He looks stupid," I said, trying to sound upbeat. "I mean, who fights with a snake?"**

"Nice try, Percy," Nico attempted.

**"Daddy will tie it in knots," Tyson said firmly.**

**Poseidon smiled, but he looked weary. "I appreciate your faith. We have been at war almost a year now. My powers are taxed. And still he finds new forces to throw at me – sea monsters so ancient I had forgotten about them."**

**I heard an explosion in the distance. About half a mile away, a mountain of coral disintegrated under the weight of two giant creatures. I could dimly make out their shapes.**

**One was a lobster. The other was a giant humanoid like a Cyclops, but he was surrounded by a flurry of limbs. At first, I thought he was wearing a bunch of giant octopi. Then I realized they were his own arms – a hundred flailing, fighting arms.**

**"Briares!" I said.**

"That's nice!" Annabeth said, as Grover said, "So that's what he's doing!"

**I was happy to see him, but he looked like he was fighting for his life. He was the last of his kind – a Hundred-Handed one, cousin of the Cyclopes.**

**We had saved him from Kronos's prison last summer, and I knew he'd come to help Poseidon, but I hadn't heard of him since.**

**"He fights well," Poseidon said. "I wish we had a whole army like him, but he is only one."**

**I watched as Briares bellowed in rage and picked up the lobster, which thrashed and snapped it's pincers.**

**He threw it off the coral mountain, and the lobster disappeared into the darkness. Briares swam after it, his hundred arms spinning like the blades of a motorboat.**

**"Percy, we may not have much time," my dad said. "Tell me of your mission. Did you see Kronos?"**

**I told him everything, though my voice choked up when I explained about Beckendorf. I looked down at the courtyards below and saw hundred of wounded merman lying on makeshift cots.**

**I saw rows of coral mounds that must've been hastily made graves. I realized Beckendorf wasn't the first death. He was only one of hundreds, maybe thousands. I'd never felt so angry and helpless.**

**Poseidon stroke his beard, "Percy, Beckendorf chose a heroic death. You bear no blame for that. Kronos's army will be in disarray. Many were destroyed."**

**"But we didn't kill him, did we?"**

**As I said it, I knew it was a naïve hope. We might blow up his ships and disintegrate his monsters, but a Titan lord wouldn't be so easy to kill.**

**"No," Poseidon admitted. "But you've bought our side some time."**

"That's good," Annabeth attempted feebly.

**"There were demigods on that ship," I said, thinking of the kid I'd seen in the stairwell. Somehow, I'd allowed myself to concentrate on the monsters and Kronos.**

**I'd convinced myself that destroying their ship was all right because they were evil, they were sailing to attack my city, and besides, they couldn't really be permanently killed. Monsters just vaporized and re-formed eventually. But demigods….**

"They chose that side, Percy," Annabeth said, putting her arm around him.

**Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder. "Percy, there were only a few demigod warriors aboard that ship, and they all chose to battle for Kronos.**

**Perhaps some heeded your warning and escaped. If they did not… they chose their path."**

**"They were brainwashed!" I said. "Now they're dead and Kronos is still alive. That's supposed to make me feel better?"**

**I glared at the mosaic – little tile explosions destroying tile monsters. It seemed so easy when it was just a picture.**

**Tyson put his arm around me. If anybody else had tried that, I would've pushed them away, but Tyson was too big and stubborn.**

**He hugged me whether I wanted it or not.**

"Aw!" Alesia cooed, earning a few looks.

"It's sweet!" She defended.

**"Not your fault, brother. Kronos does not explode good. Next time we will use a big stick."**

"I've always admired Tyson. He has good ideas," Travis said.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Did Travis just say something considerate?"

Travis looked proud, "Yes." Katie gave him a big kiss.

**"Percy," my father said. "Beckendorf's sacrifice wasn't in vain. You have scattered the invasion force. New York will be safe for a time, which frees the other Olympians to deal with the bigger threat."**

**"The bigger threat?" I thought about what the golden Titan had said in my dream: The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed.**

**A shadow passed over my father's face. "You've had enough sorrow for one day. Ask Chiron when you return to camp."**

**"Return to camp? But you're in trouble here. I want to help!"**

**"You can't, Percy. Your job is elsewhere."**

**I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I looked at Tyson for backup.**

**My brother chewed his lip. "Daddy….. Percy can fight with a sword. He is good."**

"He's sticking up for you!" Rachel cooed. Alesia went, "Aw!" again.

**"I know that," Poseidon said gently.**

**"Dad, I can help," I said. "I know I can. You're not going to hold out here much longer."**

**A fireball launched into the sky from behind the enemy lines. I thought Poseidon would deflect it or something, but it landed on the outer corned of the yard and exploded, sending mermen tumbling through the water. Poseidon flinched as if he'd just been stabbed.**

**"Return to camp," he insisted. "And tell Chiron it's time."**

**"For what?"**

**"You must here the prophecy. The entire prophecy.'**

**I didn't need to ask him what prophecy. I'd been hearing about the "Great Prophecy" for years, but nobody would ever tell me the whole thing.**

**"All I knew was that I was supposed to make a decision that would decide the fate of the world – but no pressure.**

"Drama queen!" Connor said.

**"What if this is the decision?" I said. "Staying here to fight, or leaving? What if I leave and you.."**

**I couldn't say die. Gods weren't supposed to die, but I'd see it happen.**

**Even if they didn't die, they could be reduced to nearly nothing, exiled, imprisoned in the depths of Tartarus like Kronos had been.**

**"Percy, you must go." Poseidon insisted. "I don't know what your final decision will be, but your fight lies in the world above.**

**If nothing else, you must warn your friends at camp. Kronos knew your plans. You have a spy.**

**We will hold here. We have no choice."**

**Tyson gripped my hand desperately. "I will miss you, brother!"**

"Aw!" Rachel, Katie, and Alesia cooed.

**Watching us, our father seemed to age another ten years. "Tyson, you have word to do as well, my son. They need you in the armory."**

**Tyson pouted some more.**

**"I will go," he sniffled. He hugged me so hard he almost cracked my ribs. "Percy, be careful! Do not let monsters kill you dead!"**

"We need to work on his vocabulary," Annabeth complained.

**I tried to nod confidently, but it was too much for the big guy. He sobbed and swam away toward the armory, where his cousins were fixing spears and swords.**

**"You should let him fight," I told my father. "He hates being stuck in the armory. Can't you tell?"**

**Poseidon shook his head. "It is bad enough I must send you into danger. Tyson is too young. I must protect him."**

**"You should trust him," I said. "Not try to protect him."**

"Perceus Elias Jackson, did you just speak that way to your father?" Thalia did an impression of Alesia was she was upset. She used full names and, you'll probably see later. The impression was so good, a few people cringed.

**Poseidon's eyes flared. I thought I'd gone too far, but then he looked down at the mosaic and his shoulders sagged. On the tiles, the mermaid guy in the crawfish chariot was coming closer to the palace.**

**"Oceanus approaches," my father said. "I must meet him in battle."**

**I'd never been scared for a god before, but I didn't see how my dad could face this Titan and win.**

**"I will hold," Poseidon promised. "I will not give up my domain. Just tell me, Percy, do you still have the birthday gift I gave you last summer?"**

**I nodded and pulled out my camp necklace. It had a bead for every summer I'd been at Camp Half-Blood, but since last year, I'd also kept a sand dollar on the cord. My father had given it to me for my fifteenth birthday. He'd told me that I would know when to "spend it," but so far, I hadn't figured out what he meant. All I knew was that it didn't fit the vending machines in the school cafeteria.**

"You got a sand dollar, and you tried to put it in a vending machine?" Connor asked.

**"The time is coming," he promised. "With luck, I will see you for your birthday next week, and we will have a proper celebration."**

**He smiled, and for a moment, I saw the old light in his eyes.**

**Then the entire sea grew dark in front of us, like an inky storm was rolling in. Thunder crackled, which would've been impossible underwater. A huge icy presence was approaching us. I sensed a wave of fear roll through the armies below us.**

**"I must assume my true godly form," Poseidon said. "Go – and good luck, my son."**

**I wanted to encourage him, to hug him or something. But I knew better than to stick around. When a god assumes his true form, the power is so great that any mortal looking on him will disintegrate.**

**"Good-bye, Father," I managed.**

**Then I turned away. I willed the ocean currents to air me. Water swirled around me, and I shot toward the surface at speeds that would've cause any normal human to pop like a balloon.**

**When I looked back, all I could see were flashes of green and blue as my father fought the Titan, and the sea itself was torn apart by the two armies.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Alesia said, "We'll read the next one tomorrow."


	5. Hermes Cabin Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Thanks for crushing my dreams! Thank you to kaileyrox for letting me use her story, Hermes Cabin Rules, in here! So funny!**

"Guys," Annabeth said, coming through the door, where everyone mentioned previously was gathered, "You HAVE to hear this! It's the FUNNIEST story ever! Alesia, would you please read this?"

"My pleasure," Alesia said, taking the laptop from her hands,

"_Hermes Cabin Rules."_

"So true!" Chris, Travis, and Connor cried, in unison.

"_Chapter 1._

_**Hermes Cabin Rules**_

_**1) No getting naked with Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo or Aphrodite campers in hot tubs!**__** (1)**_

The Hermes cabin recipents groaned at this.

"It's actual RULES?" Connor groaned.

"I'm just upset we can't," Travis said, Katie blushed.

"Where would we get the hot tub?" Chris asked.

_**2) No training little children as your mini-personal-army.**_

_**3) No robbing "IKEA"**_

"Been there, done that," Travis said. Connor nodded.

_**4) No highjacking the camp van.**_

_**5) No raiding Mr. D's alcohol stash!**_

_**6) No highjacking Hermes' or Apollo's ferraris, lotuses or porches.**_

_**7) Or any cars belonging to people who CAN and WILL burn you to a thieving little crisp.**_

"I'm fairly certain crisps can't be thieving," Chris pointed out.

_**8) No raiding "Dylan's Candy Bar", "FAO Schwarts" or the camp store.**_

_**9)No selling Lila's bras for money **__**(2)**_

_**10) Or Clarisse's for your own safety and the safety of other campers.**_

"Really?" Clarisse glared at them, "You can't do that again!"

"Not after last time," Travis mumbled.

_**11) If you do sell her bras, the excuse "It was Will!" will only tick of Apollo and the Apollo Cabin **__**and **__**Will **__**(3)**_

_**11) No sneaking into the woods at night to scare tourists camping with Mrs. O'Leary & Nico's...**__**friends.**_

Connor gasped, "Nico has FRIENDS?" Nico glared at him.

_**12) No pretending to be homosexual or sketchy around Lord Zeus or anyone.**_

_**13) No flirting with Apollo, even if he does encourage it. **__**(4)**_

_**14) The excuse "But he's so smexy!" **__**(5)**__** won't get you out of trouble for doing so.**_

_**15) No letting each other or Apollo talk you into anything that could be considered as sexual harassment.**_

_**16) No pranking Mr. D without your father's "OK".**_

_**17) No building indoor pools.**_

_**18) No sending Hades brochures about anthropophobia (fear of living things).**_

"He's not afraid of ALL living things," Nico pointed out.

_**19) No trying to sell Connor on eBay as a manservant.**_

_**20) No sending links to Dr. Phil's parenting page to the Gods, especially your father because then everyone else has to deal with him being depressed.**_

"We oughta check out the Dr. Phil website," Travis said.

_**21) No trying to kill Lila's boyfriends unless instructed to do so**_

"We have been instructed to do so!" Connor defended.

_**22) No digging underground tunnels leading under the camp store and into different cabins.**_

_**23) Or under the girl's bathroom- this means you Travis & Connor!**_

"Please. If the girls don't kill me, Katie will," Travis said. Katie slapped him in the back of his head.

_**24) NO STEALING APOLLO'S SUN CAR- you will probably die, like the last idiot to try driving it.**_

_**25) No giving other campers piercings or tattoos, or trying to give yourself tattoos.**_

_**26) No telling Hermes that Pollux knocked up Lila, and wait until after he's turned Pollux into a rat and fed him to George that you were "Just j-k'in, dude!".**_

_**27) Bringing a warhead to riding lessons won't impress women and it's stupid to think **__**just **__**because the dude from Armageddon did it it's okay!**_

_**28) No pretending to be a kamikaze pilot when riding a pegasus, it's not nice to the horse!**_

_**27) No asking Hermes "Where do babies come from?".**_

_**28) No calling Hermes just to get him arrested by saying he's a child molester. **__**(6)**_

_**29) No making blonde jokes around Apollo**_

"Blonde jokes are stupid!" Annabeth said.

_**30) No using corny pick up lines on Aphrodite, it really pisses her off.**_

_**31) No telling Ares about his daughter's sex life, it will get messy. **__**(7)**_

"It won't end well for Chris," Connor said.

_**32) Lastly, no highjacking airplanes for the sake of saying you've done it.**_

_**Those to follow these rules:- **__**(8)**_

_**-Travis Scott Stoll**_

_**-Connor Patrick Stoll**_

_**-Christopher Diego Rodriguez**_

_**-Lila Violet Pierce**_

_**-Charlie Blair Pierce**_

_**-Teddy Andrew Alec**_

_**1- Just the cabins where the people they're dating are (ex. Travis & Katie, Connor and his latest girlfriends because I always pictured him as a man-whore and Lila is going to date either a Dionysus or Apollo boy, and Charlie an Aphrodite or Apollo girl I'm not saying who)**_

_**2- Lila is one of the OC's and the daughter of Hermes.**_

_**3- Will Solace, son of Apollo (not an OC)**_

_**4- The daughter of Hermes (Lila) not Travis and Connor, though that would fall under the pretending to be gay thing.**_

_**5- SEXY MASCULINE hahahahahaha**_

_**6- Technically speaking he's about 10000 years older than the women who have his kids.**_

_**7- Chris & Clarisse.**_

_**8- My oc's in a fanfic I'm currently working on**_

**Chapter 2**

**Hermes Cabin Rules Part II**

**No putting dozens of bumper carts on the archery field**

**No pretending to be the Italian mob and Teddy is the godfather**

**No having replacing the chariots with giant hamster balls**

**No offering anyone a "BJ"**

**No dressing or acting like pimps**

**No pretending to be hungover, high or drunk**

**While pretending to be drunk, high or hungover, you may not puke on Lord Zeus' throne**

"I still can't puke on command," Travis grumbled.

"Good!" Katie cried.

**Or anyone other God's thrones**

**No flashing the God's or Mr. D**

**No taping over the Aphrodite Cabin's movies with "Friday the 13th"**

**No taping over the Ares Cabin's movies with "Letters to Juliet" (1)**

"That movie makes me embarrassed to be a girl," Alesia said. The other girls nodded in agreement.

**No lecturing Apollo, Hermes or any male gods about "Protection".**

**No asking Apollo about Grey's Anatomy and why **_**his **_**hair isn't as fantastic as McDreamy's (2)**

**No asking Artemis when she's finally going to hit puberty.**

**No questioning Hades about if he's the father of that emo girl in the Twilight movies.**

"No way," Nico grumbled.

**No standing up on the Hermes table during dinner and start hitting on Katie Gardner by singing Can't take my eyes off of you, it only works for Heath Ledger. (3)**

"Hmm," Travis thought.

"Don't even think about it," Katie told him.

**No swimming to the bottom of a pool, and say to Percy when you resurface, "I was trying to get to your hot stepmom!"**

**No asking Hephaestus why he hasn't kicked Aphrodite out yet.**

**No wondering aloud why Hermes "fell in love with that crazy chick" it doesn't matter if your his kids, it'll piss him off.**

Percy and Nico shivered remembering May Castellan.

**No narrating your life aloud. It's weird and annoying. (4)**

**No walking around with the Aphrodite Cabin's lingerie on saying "See anything ya' like, speak up now." If your a son of Hermes, it's disturbing, if it's a daughter of Hermes, we don't need any boys to die at the hands of your father.**

Connor gave the idea some serious thought.

**No starting a Nudist Colony.**

**No giving Dionysus French wine for Christmas, it's cruel. (5)**

**No asking Zeus or any gods who invented "Trojan", and no wondering why the gods never use it.**

**No asking Aphrodite "When the baby's due" when she isn't pregnant, or else Ares & Hephaestus have to hear about it for the next century.**

"We would never do that to Ares!" Connor cried, in fake shock.

**No smuggling Brazilian monkeys into camp**

**No firing guns off to get peoples attention for no reason**

**No asking Ares how he feels about "Having a total pansy as a son" (6)**

There were confused looks.

"Cupid!" Alesia told them.

**No asking Mr. D if he think Bambi's mom dying was sad**

**No calling Zeus a rapist**

**You may not lecture Hermes about how stealing is wrong**

**No wondering aloud why Hermes is still so clingy to his mommy. (7)**

**No sending Mr. D brochures on drinking problems.**

**No spray painting the Apollo cabin.**

**No accusing Hera of beastism. (8)**

**When at dinner don't put knives in between your knuckles and start growling like Wolverine**

**No peeing on a tree outside the Demeter Cabin**

**No replacing the Aphrodite Cabin's cosmetics with pegasus droppings or their shampoo with Nair.**

**No standing up at dinner and point to Annabeth Chase claiming "SHE GAVE ME SYPHILIS!"**

**No having any access to explosives. Under any circumstances.**

**No yelling at people in spanish.**

**-End**

**-End**

**-End**

**-End**

**-THE end**

**Welllll good? Bad? REVIEW!**

**Anyways here's some explanations if ur just like "wtf?"**

**1: THE most chick-flicky movie ive ever seen, im a chick and i almost puked in it**

**2: since he's the god of medicine and derek shephard is the god of drop-dead-sexy-hair**

**3: youtube search: heath ledger singing can't take my eyes off you it's awesome.**

**4: family guy clip that i stole that from which i don't own: .com/watch?v=swJmB-AqhOI**

**5: Since he's not aloud to drink.**

**6: Since his son is Cupid (or Eros) with Aphrodite**

**7: Since you have to say "Maia"- which is his mom's name- to turn his freaky-cool shoes on**

**8: Since Zeus seduced her by turning into a bird.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hermes Cabin Rules**

**No conducting therapy sessions in the bathroom stalls.**

**No asking Martha and George about how Hermes's "Soceraphobia" is, while Hermes is standing there. (1)**

"Fear of parenting," Annabeth explained.

**No asking Artemis if she and Zoe were ever BFF's with benefits and then nudge her and wink.**

"Don't say that to Lady Artemis!" Thalia cried. The ever-so-annoying loyalty was still there.

**No drinking red bull and then jumping off the cabin roof, it can't really give you wings.**

**No calling everyone "chico", especially Chris Rodriguez.**

**No singing "Like a virgin" next to Artemis. (2)**

**Under no circumstance are you aloud to ask Artemis about if she's jealous of her brother's sex life.**

**No trying to get Nico deported. (3)**

"As that would make Alesia kill us and make sure we never reproduce," Connor said. He was smacked.

**No making cheesy redneck jokes around Will Solace. (4)**

**No asking Clarisse if she and Silena were secret lovers**

**, you'll be murdered brutally.**

**No asking Hermes why his voice always sounds stereotypically gay in animated stuff.**

**No telling Dionysus what a "pretty girl" he is. (5)**

**No telling Demeter how "totally sexy" her daughters are- this means you, Travis! (6)**

"It's true," Travis grumbled. Katie blushed. He had actually done that. He was a daisy for a week.

**No wondering aloud why all the guy gods are so into wearing mini-skirts.**

**No putting itching powder in the Ares cabin's underwear.**

**No taking away the son (singular) of Aphrodite's tanning booth or his life aka his hair gel.**

**No asking Apollo if he's the father of Fred. It irritates him. (7)**

**No telling Dionysus Pollux is way too nice to be his kid, and that Pollux's mom must've been unsatisfied.**

**No painting Black Jack pink, it ruins the name!**

"Plus, we'd have Mr. Invincible at our throats," Travis said.

**No performing open heart surgery on hamsters.**

**No frizzing out Rachel's hair and make her look nuts, and say to Hermes, "We wanted her to look like the last crazy chick who worked for Apollo!"**

**No fake suicide attempts.**

**No giving random little kids "The Talk".**

"Percy gave John "The Talk" and he's six!" Connor cried, indignantly.

"Perceus Elias Jackson! You did what to our little brother!" Alesia cried.

"He needed to know!" Percy bit back.

"If you weren't invincible, I'd kill you!" Alesia glared.

**No making "That's what she said!" jokes around the Gods.**

**THE END CAUSE IM TOO LAZY TO THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE AND SHOULD PROBABLY DO MY HOMEWORK**

**REVIEW BEFORE I DIE p.s anybody know how to say "soldier" in french? haha like i said, homework.**

**In case ur like wtf?:**

**1: Fear of Parenting (lol- power of Google)**

**2: Self-Explanitory**

**3: Since he technically lives in the Underworld.**

"Well, isn't that stupid," Nico grumbled.

**4: I pictured him as southern**

**5: Since he's discribed in ancient mythology as having a feminine quality about him.**

**6: KatiexXxTravis 4ever!**

"Tratie's the sweetest thing," Alesia agreed.

**7: HEY ITS FRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD and since fred's dad is AWOL i figured i may as well throw that in!**

**Chapter 4**

_**No posting Justin Bieber posters all over the Ares Cabin**_

Shivers.

_**When making fun of Eros and Ares defends him, do not say, "Ok, Ok, gods, don't get your man-skirt in a bunch (1)**_

_**No attaching bungee cords to the volcano climbing wall**_

_**No asking Apollo if he's gay (2)**_

_**No asking Aphrodite if she's one of those "bitchy mother-in-laws" (3)**_

_**No kidnapping Simon Cowell from American Idol in some weird attempt to keep him on the show**_

_**No bribing Clarisse to crotch-kick Percy**_

"I don't need a bribe," Clarisse insisted.

_**No asking Aphrodite if she's life-sized Barbie**_

_**No wondering why all the Gods have such tiny "package" in sculptures of them (4)**_

_**No asking any of the gods about their opinions on inbreeding**_

_**No lighting yourself on fire and jumping off your cabin roof, yelling "Flame on!"**_

"That's an AWFUL phrase!" Travis said, shaking his head.

_**No lighting off explosive fireworks at dinner**_

_**No dressing up like Fred & George Weasley**_

"We could so pull that off!" Connor told Travis.

_**No putting dozens of toilets all over the Ares Cabin roof**_

_**No interrogating little kids after you can't find your pack of gum**_

_**No wearing Daisy Duke shorts- this means you, Connor- it's disturbing!**_

_**No holding a seminar for the Gods and then hand out condoms and say, "If your going to do it, be safe," like in public high schools.**_

"What did the high school kids ever do to us?" Chris asked.

_**No throwing pennies at random people from tree tops (5)**_

_**No jumping on new young campers in the dead of night wearing a Jason costume (Friday the 13th Jason)**_

"Jason is definetly scary," Travis snorted.

_**END**_

_**END GET A LIFE IF YOUR STILL READING THIS- Sorry, THE END**_

_**I know it's short, I ran out of jokes that I stole from cable tv shows, lolz**_

_**in case ur like wtf?:**_

_**1: referance to the 1st chapter i forgot to put in**_

_**2: He's bisexual in a lot of myths- check wikipedia**_

_**3: The whole Eros-Psyche thing where she hated Eros's wife's guts for a while**_

_**4: Has anyone else noticed that but me! They're like the size of a pinky!**_

_**5: Lol, me and my bffl lily and some friends were at playland and we were all on the ferris wheel and we were in 1 and our 4 other friends were in a different ferris-wheel dome bubble thingy and we were trying to get their attention so we started chucking pennies at them and we got yelled at by these biotchy security bimbos and like seriously, we apologized and they just kept yelling and screaming for no reason and then i dissed them and we ran off giggling like immature little losers haha**_

"They are immature," Clarisse grumbled.

"But definitely not losers! That was pretty cool," Chris said.

**Chapter 5**

**No joking how Eros is a literal "Love-Child" it's a dumb pun**

**No playing strip pool with the wood nymphs**

Grover started grumbling about how, "A couple of idiots tried that with Juniper!"

**No hijacking hippocampi**

**No painting the inside of all the cabins neon green**

**No asking Ares and Apollo why they can't just "Keep it in their pants."**

**No asking Hera if she sleeps around**

**No calling Apollo "Barbie-Boy"**

**No starting churches about the Situation and DJ Paulie D**

**No calling Poseidon a ginger (1)**

**No running into the Big House, screaming "CLARISSE MOLESTED ME!"**

"Or I will kill you," Clarisse added.

**No building ramps that will lead cars from the highway straight to camp and then steal the tires**

"What do you need tires for?" Leo asked.

"Just don't ask," Alesia advised.

**No hazing new campers**

**No pretending to be australian**

**No saying "dude!" every other word**

**No pretending to be stoned**

**No giving Dionysus viagra (2)**

**No buying all the gods belts for christmas saying, "Figured you'd need them"**

**No dying Nico's hair red then say, "OMG IT'S ROBERT PATTINSON!" (3)**

"He looks nothing like Robert Pattison!" Alesia defended.

"Is that good or bad?" Nico asked.

"Depends," Answered every girl in the room.

**I did this when I was home sick after up chucking on the soccer field**

**1: Since Kevin McKidd (who i LUVVVVVVVVVVVVV) is a red head**

**2: Since he only had 2 kids the entire series, and compared to, for example, Apollo's, like, 15, that aint much**

**3: I love him too, but let's face it…..THE BOY IS FUCKING EMO**

**Chapter 6**

**I love you Eric Dane**

"Who's Eric Dane, Alesia?" Connor asked.  
>"Is it someone Nico should be worried about?" Travis provided. Alesia threw the first thing she saw, a hammer.<p>

**No asking Eros why he'll only do it with his wife when the lights are out**

**No calling Apollo a "horny loser"**

**No singing "Before He Cheats" at the top of your lungs around Zeus & Hera**

**No dying your hair blue and calling yourself Teddy Lupin**

**No pretending to have a wet dream about Chiron**

**No ranting to Zeus about how incest is disgusting**

"Has anyone noticed that all our Godly parents are married to someone in their family?" Katie pointed out. There was agreement.

**No giving Apollo a mullet in his sleep**** (1)**

**No asking Apollo if the reason why he has so many kids is because he's afraid to admit he's gay**

**No getting Ares tickets to Oprah ****(2)**

"Unless you want to be killed by Ares and all his kids!" Clarisse added.

**No kidnapping the pope then bringing him to Aphrodite to tell her about how adultery is wrong**

**No requesting sex-ed at camp**

**No speaking in 3rd person**

**No getting into drinking contests with Pollux, you'll loose or get liver failure ****(3)**

**No racing pegasus horses on the highway**

**No taking the camp van then speed on the highway**

**When pulled over by the police, no flashing them in an attempt to get out of a ticket**

**Final rule: If you are caught by anyone, ESPECIALLY THE GODS, do not attempt to use jedi mind control to get out of it.**

"That never worked!" Connor yelled, "You have to use REGULAR mind control!" There were exasperated sighs.

**FOLLOW THESE RULES OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES**

**-Olympians, Chiron, Campers of Camp Half Blood & The Police Department of Long Island and New York State.**

**THE END I WILL TAKE REQUESTS**

**1: I figured he loves his hair more than he loves life**

**2: Ha! Since it's a very mom-ish show**

**3: God of wine, people**

**Chapter 7**

**This is probably my last chapter, ya'll! ENJOY AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**No putting up signs around camp offering ninja training for 15 bucks an hour.**

**If people arrive, no drop kicking them and stealing their money.**

**No putting tampons in your nose and jumping out at Mr. D, he ****does not**** find it funny.**

**No putting positive pregnancy tests in Kayla's trash bin when Apollo visits, it will result in every males demise. ****1**

"Been there," Connor said.

**No following Artemis around the world just to ask her for her opinion on her man-whore brother's lack of knowledge on condoms.**

"Done that," Travis added.

**No hanging naked photos of Megan Fox in the Artemis cabin when she comes to visit.**

"Megan Fox is HOT!" Travis said, getting him a glare from Katie.

"Excuse me?"

"Not as hot as you, Katie-Kat!" Katie smacked Travis.

**No throwing quarters at people.**

**When people give them back, no saying "It'll cost you more for an hour." ****2**

**No searching 'M' rated fictions on , then read the most explicit one to younger campers.**

"They're all Percabeth anyone," Travis shrugged.

**No prank calling your father, and reading them. He has your names in his contacts. ****3**

**No telling Apollo how "REJECTED!" he got by Daphne. ****4**

**No purposely slipping.**

**After slipping, do not break each other's arms in an attempt to make it look like it was legitimate.**

**After breaking each other's arms, no attempting to sue Zeus, his brother is the God of Lawyers. ****5**

**No re-anacting the movie "The Hangover".**

**On a related note, no stealing Mike Tyson's pets.**

**No calling Annabeth a hybrid. ****6**

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.

"At the bottom it says Smart Blonde," Alesia provided.

"Stupid blonde jokes," Annabeth followed this with a string of curses.

**No going to a JK Rowling book signing and scream, **_**"FUCK YOU FOR KILLING FRED!" **_**7**

There were cheers.

**On another related note, no dying your red.**

**No asian jokes.**

**No inquiring to Zeus why the whole Harry Potter cast was in Sweeney Todd. It irks him.**

**No buying a Camaro, then driving it into Olympus and when you are getting yelled at explain, "Don't worry! It'll turn into a big japanese robot- trust me with this!"**

**No giving Nico a Snooki-spray tan in his sleep.**

"Please," Nico agreed.

**No trying to eat fire.**

**No licking a chain saw to see what will happen.**

**No doing anything that will result in tongue-damage.**

**No going to Walmart and buying every single Dora doll by using Chiron's stolen credit card.**

**No stalking Megan Fox then forcefully kissing her (Connor, especially you).**

"You do it one time! And suddenly you've got a reputation!" Connor screamed.

**No drunk sexting Apollo. (Connor, **_**again**_**, especially you). ****8**

"Really?" Connor yelled.

"It's alright!" Katie said, and put her arms around him, leading to a very angry Travis.

**Travis- when you screw up with Katie, you **_**may not **_**steal a blimp and hire it to apologize for you, it ruins the romantic aspect when you're getting arrested.**

"I've only done it a few times!" Travis cried.

"It was always sweet!" Katie giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

_**Camp Half Blood and it's sponsors are not responsible for any injures resulting in not following these policies.**_

**1: Kayla is a daughter of Apollo, for those who don't know**

**2: Hahaha hooker joke. All rights go to Olivia Giblen- LOVE U GIBBY**

**3: I did that with my friend francesca today 2 our other friend olivia and she called back and is just like "I HAVE YOU IN MY CONTACTS, DUMBASS!" hahahahahahahaha**

**4: Ha! Read the myth if you don't know it. If you think about it it's pretty hysterical.**

**5: Hades is the god of death, hell...who goes to hell? Lawyers who keep getting me banned from Malls. -_- Stupid influential Weasley Twinz.**

"All lawyers go to hell," Nico agreed.

**6: SMART BLONDE HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA (dont hurt me)**

**7: Damn straight.**

"Agreed!" Alesia said, with more encouragement from others.

**8: My fantasy. :D Sorry, Jared if you're reading this! O/O (my boyfriend)**

"Her poor boyfriend," Travis said.

**Chapter 8**

**Travis examined the devastatingly long list nailed to their creaky cabin door. His sister, Lila, whined,**

**"What **_**are **_**we aloud to do- breathe? Or is that too annoying for these pricks!" The sky thundered, Chris nudged her, shaking his head rapidly, "Um...honorable, super hot, sexy pricks!" She clasped her hands together, staring at the sky,**

"Nice save," Chris mumbled under his breath.

**"I'm not that bad!" Connor pouted, noticing how many references he had.**

**"Oh, wait," Travis jumped in, pointing at the list, "That violates rule number 13, technically that could be considered 'flirting with Apollo'. Or number 15, sexual harassment" Lila groaned, crossing her arms, disdainfully.**

**"Why the Hades are they so specific all of a sudden?" She rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Connor smirked, a smile stretching across his face,**

**"Hmm...ya' know, cross out all the 'no's', this could make an excellent checklist! Or bucket list!" The Hermes kids exchanged mischievous looks, Travis smiled and skimmed the paper,**

"Agreed!" The Hermes kids said.

**"Okay! e're gonna need some viagra, hamster balls, the Pope, duct tape and hair dye! Oh...and OJ Simpson's lawyer!" Lila laughed and grew a terrifyingly thoughtful look,**

**"Also...they never said we couldn't use our gay-dar!"**

**For those who don't know what gay-dar is- the hermes kids go around following aphrodite and apollo's sons bleeping saying "our gay dar frequencey has centered in on this location." hahaha my friend rupert did that for a whole day once and a kid name cody kicked him in the 'unmentionables'**

There was some owing.

**go get a life/review! i love you all and thanks sooo much for the viewers and reviews! also if your into hermes-cabin related stuff, check out my other fics!**

**(c)**

**I own Lila, Charlie & Theo, children of Hermes**

**In case you didn't know, Alesia and Nico are together. I LOVE this story, Hermes Cabin Rules. Go on kaileyrox profile, too. She's one of my favorite authors.**


	6. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Are you happy now?**

**Thanks to Loveliest ** **Tragedies for letting me use her story, Babysitting, in my story! It's really awesome! Check out her profile. She's on my favorite authors list! I think she was one of the first ones on it! Anyways, read this and visit her!**

"Alesia!" Thalia said, coming into the room, "You've got to read this to everyone!" Since everyone was just waiting for Thalia, they were ready.

"Sure," Alesia said, taking the laptop.

**"No, that's ridiculous," Nico di Angelo said, shaking his head at the dark haired, 3 year old girl.**

**"But **_**why**_**?" Sophia asked, in that little way of hers, slapping her hands down on her tiny legs.**

**"Because you're mother said not to let you. Along with instructions on what to do in case a Tsunami occurs, or World War 3 breaks out." Nico said.**

"Who's her mom?" Rachel asked.  
>"I'm sure it says," Alesia replied.<p>

**Sophia giggled momentarily. "No Tsunami's in New York," She pronounced Tsunami like **_**too-na-mee. **_**Nico couldn't help but smile slightly. Both at her knowledge on the subject and her pronounciation of the word.**

**She then put that serious look back on her small face, which was absolutely hilarious, but of course Nico didn't show his amusement. "Mommy told you no Spaghetti baths?" She asked.**

**"Yep," Nico lied. When Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had insured their daughter in Nico's care, Annabeth **_**had **_**in fact told him what to do in the occurence of natural disasters or potential wars. **

"Sounds like something she would do," Percy agreed.

"I would never let Nico babysit!" Annabeth cried, indignantly.

**She had not however touched on the topic of her daughter taking a bath in Spaghetti, but he was pretty sure that she would not be particularly OK with it.**

**"Why?" Sophia said. Nico hadn't been thrilled with the idea of babysitting Sophia, considering he didn't like children all that much. No, it wasn't that as much as it was that kids made him uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do with them. But he had known Sophia since she was born, and she had recieved her mother's IQ and her fathers perpetual sarcasm, so she was most definitely his favorite person under 15. And, as was a shock to everyone, the feeling was mutual. Sophia absolutely **_**adored **_**Nico. Perhaps it was because he didn't show as much interest in her as others, so she followed him around on default, searching for this due adoration. Or maybe it was because he spoke to her the same way he spoke to everyone else. Whatever the reason, they hit it off like gangbusters.**

**"Because your Mommy's mean," Nico responded matter of factly. They sat on the couch of Annabeth and Percy's apartment, Sophia having kidnapped Nico's jacket the second he walked in, now sitting in it. Considering that it was 3 times bigger than her she was practically drowning in it.**

**"Well then what?" Sophia demanded.**

**"You have to go to sleep soon. This is also because you're mother's mean. So here's what you can do: go to sleep early, watch TV, or I could **_**cook **_**you Spaghetti. And, no, you cannot bathe in it. Cooked or not."**

"I would let you bathe in spaghetti," Connor told the laprop.

**Sophia frowned, but decided she would settle for eating the Spaghetti. She held on to Nico's leg while he cooked, which caused him to glance down at her, not sure what to do, but finally he just decided to leave her alone.**

**All the while he cook, she sat there, fiddling with his shoe.**

**-o-**

**On the other side of town Rachel Elizabeth Dare was **_**not **_**happy.**

"Of course not," Travis smiled, earning him a slap from Katie.

**Her father had made her go to some stupid New York socialites birthday party, telling her it was the least she could do considering he tolerated her choice of friends (this mainly, and absolutely referring to Nico,)**

Nico snorted, "I'm not that bad!"

**and that it would look bad if she didn't show up.**

**Honestly, Rachel couldn't care less whose birthday it was or how it would look. She was simply miffed because she'd had to blow off another one of her and Nico's quite common "dates".**

**Her and Nico had found in the last year or so that they actually quite enjoyed each others company, and they had enough in common, so they became best friends so to speak. Nico would cook for her and make fun of her obsessive reading of Harlequin novels, and then they would bond over crazy father stories.**

**They would really do the oddest things together. Things they hadn't done in years. They would play old board games while sharing a bottle of Vodka. Once they had even played 'hide and go seek'. Rachel had turned off all the lights in her gigantic pent house apartment, and commanded Nico to find her. Of course he always did, in record time no less, considering he could bend shadows to his will and all that jazz.**

"Not smart to challenged the Son of HADES to hide and go seek in the dark," Nico told Rachel.

**That night Nico was supposed to have tried to teach her how to cook some simple dishes, but her father had sprung this highly overrated party on her, and she had to go. If she was going to push it with Nico all the time, she had to succumb to some of her fathers wishes.**

**But it was already an hour into the party, and Rachel had escaped the piercing eyes of her father and retired to a small table in the corner of the large ballroom. She sat there in her emerald green dress, hair done up professionally, pricey jewelry on, snacking on expensive appitizers. There she could see and not be seen. A married man and a very young blonde woman are sneaking out of the room together. A 50-something ex-ballerina in scolding her young daughter. Young woman sneak to the restrooms to powder their noses or reapply lipstick or purge. **_**Never **_**to actually use the bathroom. Typical, Rachel thought with a sneer.**

**She was wondering why she didn't just fake her own death and move to Europe with Nico when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her emerald green clutch, reading the name on the screen and grinning.**

**"Hello?" She answered.**

**"Whatever you're doing at that creepy rich people party is less important than what I need," replied the voice on the other end.**

**"Mm, someone's a tad full of themself," Rachel replied drily. "What **_**are **_**you doing?"**

**"Making pasta for another woman," Nico responded.**

**"You're **_**cheating **_**on me with **_**food**_**? Who's the bitch?" Rachel demanded, smiling.**

**"Um, I doubt you want to call Annabeth and Percy's child a **_**bitch**_**. She's not that bad."**

There was a lot of laughter, more than the other funny parts.

**"Wait. You're watching Sophia?" Rachel scoffed.**

**"Don't act so surprised. She **_**loves **_**me. She thinks I'm the coolest thing since Spaghetti baths." Nico said, and Rachel could hear Sophia agree with this on the other end.**

"The girl agrees with you on everything," Annabeth said, a disapproving tone entering her voice.

**"But it's 7:20. She has to go to bed by like, what? Eight?" Rachel said.**

**"Annabeth was very specific. 7:50 was the exact time she gave. So I'm going to take the pasta when it's done, blend it in the, uh, blender, and put it in a bottle for her." Nico said matter of factly.**

"You're giving our daughter blended pasta?" Percy asked.  
>"This never really happened," Alesia pointed out.<p>

**Rachel gaped at the reciever. "**_**You're going to blend the pasta and put it in a bottle for her.**_**" She repeated, incredulous.**

**"Yep," Nico replied. "But that's not the point. She has to go to bed, and I'm bored, and Annabeth and Percy don't get back till ten, and you should come over."**

**"You want me to come over and watch you feed a 3 year old blended pasta." Rachel said.**

**"Yeah. It'll be like what they do for coma victims. Ya know, they just blend it all up and put it in that tube thing, and voila. You have a fed comatose person."**

"Wonderful," Connor said, at the same time Travis said, "Lovely."

**"Yeah, that's not creepy."**

**"So are you coming over?"**

**"I **_**can't **_**Nico. My father will set the dogs on me!"**

**"Oh, **_**come on**_**, Dare. Am I talking to the same girl that stole Percy Jackson's pegasus? That rode into the middle of the Titan War in a helicopter? That threw a **_**hairbrush **_**at Kronos?" Nico retorted, scoffing at the end.**

**Rachel grew livid. How **_**dare **_**he imply that she couldn't stand up to her father. But she couldn't get out of it now. And he knew that. he knew that once he said that, she had to come. She couldn't let that one go. She just couldn't.**

**That arrogant bastard.**

**-o-**

**"Why did you leave the door unlocked? You're babysitting." Rachel demanded, standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at Nico who stood at the stove, and a little Sophia curled around his feet.**

**"I'm not really afraid of anyone who could be thrown off by a locked door." Nico responded.**

**"She's beautiful," Sophia said, staring at Rachel with wide eyes, even though she'd known her since she was born.**

"What an observant little girl," Leo said, causing Rachel to blush. For some inexplicable reason, Thalia felt a pang of jealousy. Was she falling for _Leo_?

**"Sophia's really superficial," Nico said, stirring the pot of noodles. "She doesn't go for that whole tortured artist thing that you're usually working. She likes **_**fancy**_**." Nico nodded. "But you do look beautiful," he added, turning back to the pasta.**

**Sophia giggled at this, and Rachel smiled, blushing slightly. "Thank you," she said, smiling at Sophia, who smiled back.**

**Nico then proceeded to take the pot of pasta, drain it, and pour the contents of it into the blender.**

**"Nico!" Rachel said, rushing over. "I thought you were kidding!"**

**"I don't kid about anything protaining to Sophia and her diet." Nico responded, hitting the **_**on **_**button.**

"Really? Blended pasta?" Thalia asked.

"We've been over this. Apparently computer me is feeding blended pasta to a 3 year old," Nico said, with a laugh.

"We should try that," Connor pondered.

**Rachel's protests were drowned out by the blenders loud **_**whirring. **_**Nico picked Sophia up because she kept poking his leg, wanting to watch the blender do its work. The Italian then began to line the inside of one of Sophia's sippy cups with pasta sauce, Sophia watching with keen interest all the while on his hip. Rachel wasn't sure whether to be creeped out by this picture, of amused.**

**He turned the blender off then, the food having been turned completely into a liquid substance. He dipped his finger in, trying it, then making a surprised face.**

**"Better then I thought it'd be," he said, pouring it into Sophia's sippy cup, shaking it, and handing it to the 3 year old.**

**Sophia sipped it without protest, smiling at Nico after she did.**

**"You cannot be serious," Rachel said. Though there was something about the fact that Nico had just cooked and now had a child on his hip that made him intensely attractive.**

"So it really does work!" Connor put together.

**"It's good," Sophia said in her little voice.**

**"See," Nico said, setting the child down. "OK, I gave you Spaghetti." He said, looking at Sophia. "You have to go to bed now. Just scream like, Spaghetti baths, or something, if any monsters come in." Sophia nodded, hugging his leg quickly, then running from the room.**

**Rachel and him watched the retreating child, and then Rachel turned to him. "You're not tucking her in?"**

**"What? She's tough. And smart. And obedient. And oddly not afraid of the dark, which I like. Probably because I can beat up shadows, so I think she assumes that everyone has that ability." He shrugged, drinking some of the left over liquid Spaghetti straight from the blender.**

"That's gross!" Katie complained.  
>"You can beat up shadows?" Travis asked. Nico nodded.<p>

"And he can shadow travel," Percy added, "We'll explain what that is later. Alesia," He gestured to Alesia to continue.

**Rachel shook her head, but said no more on the matter. She didn't know any more about children than Nico did. She'd been raised by nannies, who were all nice, but it wasn't the same as your actual parent reading you to sleep at night.**

**"So," he said, smiling that arrogant smile of his. "What'd you wanna do?"**

**-o-**

**Rachel and Nico sat in the dark living room, Sophia sound asleep two rooms away. **

"Does no one care she's our oracle?" Grumbled Leo. The pang of jealousy ran through Thalia again, but she ignored the feeling. Why should she care what Leo thought of Rachel? After all, it could have been nothing.

**A Spanish Soap Opera was on the television, and they were laughing quietly at the ridiculous program. Yet another odd thing that they did regularly.**

**"So, let me get this straight," Rachel said. "Diego is pissed at Angela, 'cause she slept with Alejandro?"**

"He is justified in being pissed about that," Annabeth pointed out.

**"No," Nico said. He actually understood some of what the characters said, considering he spoke Italian, which was a similar enough language to Spanish. "Diego's, like, abusive. But yeah, that's one of the reasons he's mad. But her and Alejandro are soulmates, or something stupid like that. If you spoke **_**any **_**language other than English, you'd see all this."**

**Rachel was caught on something he said, frowning. "You think the idea of soulmates is stupid?" She asked, looking over at him. There faces were only inches apart.**

**Nico shrugged, looking over. "I don't know. I guess I think that if two people are meant for each other, it shouldn't be so difficult."**

**They were looking at each other now, faces only a inch apart, breath hot on each others faces. Heart rates increasing. Temperature rising.**

**"You don't think that," Rachel said, not breaking eye contact.**

**"No, I don't." He agreed, moving closer, if that was even possible.**

**Rachel swallowed. "We don't really have to say it, do we?"**

**"No," he said, breath on her face. His hand on her cheek, their lips touch, she wraps her arms around him, and they begin to deepen the kiss-**

**"**_**What. The. Fuck.**_**"**

"Was that from you or the story?" Travis asked Alesia.

"The story," Alesia said, "Look." Sure enough, there were the words.

"Oh," Travis nodded.

**They both jump, landing on opposite ends of the couch, to find Annabeth and Percy staring at them, mouths hanging open, in the doorway.**

**"Nico blended pasta and fed it to Sophia!" Rachel blurted.**

**"**_**What**_**?" Percy and Annabeth said together, Nico shooting daggers at Rachel.**

**"Look," Nico said, holding his hands up. "You've caught us doing weirder things."**

"What weirder things?" Leo asked.

"It doesn't say," Alesia told them.

"Nor does it say in any other stories," Thalia added, wanting to talk with Leo.

**I enjoyed writing that. :) Review!**

"It was really good!" Alesia said, "We should review!"

"So, lemme get this straight," Connor started, "You enjoyed reading a story of your boyfriend and someone else?"

"A good story is a good story," Alesia justified.

"Alright," Thalia shrugged.

"Guys, if you want, we could watch the Percy Jackson movie. I have the dvd," Alesia said, changing the topic. **I'm not sure if they have a DVD at all.**

"Cool!" Percy said.

"I'm warning you though," Alesia said, "The director really screwed up this movie. They got rid of Clarisse, which pissed of a lot of people, along with the fact that they took out a lot of important parts, and the Percy actor is 19 and the Annabeth actress is 25, instead of 12." **That totally sucked! This guy screwed up Eragon, Percy, and Harry!**

"Alright, we'll watch it!" Jason said, "In mine and Thalias room."

**Sorry, my ending kinda sucked. But the next chapter is good. I LOVE this story, Babysitting. Remember, check out Loveliest Tragedies! **


	7. Baby, Baby Brown Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Also, starfish have no brains, much like multiple children in my class. **

**Special thanks to everything will b r e a k for letting me use her story, Baby, Baby Brown Eyes. It's super funny! Don't forget to visit her profile. And remember, she's on my favorite authors list!**

**Travis stared at it, head tilted to the side, with an adorable confused look on his face. Not that Katie would ever tell him that. He'd get far too much enjoyment out of it. And gods, forbid that.**

Travis smirked.

**"I have blue eyes." He said slowly. "You have green eyes." He turned to look at Katie, who just raised her eyebrows. "How the **_**hell **_**does have our baby have brown eyes?"**

"We have a baby! And you cheated on me!" Travis cried.

**"Remind me again why I married you?"**

**Travis grinned. "Because you **_**love **_**me."**

**"I'm still not sure about that."**

**"Yes, you are. You love me. And think I'm amazing in bed."**

"Why do you two know that?" Connor raised his eyebrows.

**Katie rolled her eyes. "Can we go get back to it, please?"**

**"As soon as you admit that I'm a sex god." Katie narrowed her eyes. Travis quickly turned back around.**

Connor mouthed something like, "Whipped."

**He squinted, studying it some more.**

**"I still don't get how it has brown eyes." He said, finally.**

**"Ugh!" Katie exclaimed before tearing the piece of paper off the easel and ripped it in half.**

**Travis gasped and put a hand to his heart. "Katie! You just killed our baby!"**

**"It's just a drawing! And I'm going to cheat on you with Conner just so the baby does have brown eyes!"**

"I'd be happy to oblige," Connor offered, earning him a glare from Travis.

**"Conner's eyes are blue too!"**

**"Well, Percy then!"**

**"His eyes are green! And Annabeth woud kill you."**

**Katie gasped. "I could take her! And fine, Nico then."**

**"He's like four!"**

**"He's twelve!"**

**"Same difference!"**

"Not really!" Nico justified.

**"Ugh!" Katie hit her head against the easel. "You make me **_**crazy**_**!"**

**Travis slowly walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist.**

**He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**She sighed and relaxed into him. They were silent for a few minutes until Travis interrupted it.**

**"Katie..."**

**"Mmm-hmm." She said, eyelids fluttering.**

**"Can we practice baby making now?"**

**She sighed.**

**"Fine. But no more handcuffs!"**

"Really, handcuffs? Are you that scared that Katie's going to leave you?" Leo asked.

**FIN.**

**AN;**

**I haven't read TLO, so all I know about Katie is what I've learned from numerous fanfics and PJO wiki. So, if it's OOC...sorry.**

**Random Fact:**

**The letter 'R' is on the left side of the keyboard, and 'L' is on the right side.**

"Oh Gods, she's right!" Nico said.

**Random Song: Stay – HURTS;;**

**'We say goodbye in the pouring rain, and I break down as you walk away;stay.'**

**Random Quote;**

**"We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, and Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!"**

**Random Question;**

**I'm going to make an AU Travis/Katie fanvid. (First, woo-hoo!) I'm using Robert Sheehan as Travis, but who do you think would make a good Katie?**

**BB**

"That was awesome!" Travis said.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Asked Percy.

"Fine. At 8 o'clock, on Saturday," Alesia replied. Percy groaned. It was Tuesday.

**Sorry, I just LOVE this story, and think you would too! **


	8. Choose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series or The Heroes of Olympus Series. Also, did you know that lightning can give energy to a light bulb for 100 years? Also, yes, Thalia is a hunter in my story. **

**Mia Cortez wrote this story, Choose. Make sure to check it out! It's really great! She's an awesome writer!**

"Guys!" Leo said, coming into the room, "Check this out! It's an awesome story!" He gave the laptop to Alesia. She began.

**This can be Piper or Reyna, whichever you want. **

"Reyna," Leo said.

"You want Jason to end up with Reyna?" Piper asked, testily.

"NO!" Leo cried immediately, "This is in the point of view of the loser!" Piper relaxed.

**I'm thinking of doing a Annabeth/Percy/Hazel(? Maybe Gwendolyn, I don't know) one. If you DO want that, review and I'll post another one. I fixed the mistakes, thanks for pointing them out, guys.**

**At first I wasn't sure I heard him right.**

**It'd taken my brain a couple of minutes to actually process the first words. Then the shock hit, followed quickly by the frustration, tailed by the anger.**

**Yes, I wanted him to choose, but he was supposed to choose **_**right**_**, for once in his life. He was supposed to choose us, his friends. Us, his home. **_**Me**_**, his love.**

"You loved her?" Piper whispered in Jasons ear.

"Before I met you," Jason whispered back to her.

**He wasn't supposed to choose **_**them**_**, the enemy. **_**Them**_**, foreign territory. **_**Her**_**, his "other" girl.**

"Yeah, we're the _other _territory!" Grumbled Leo. HE was Jasons _real _best friend. This camp cared about Percy and Jason. The other camp just said the cared, but they didn't. They just sat there, and gave up Percy and Jason just to avoid a fight! Then they fought anyway!

**It was the day I'd been waiting for, the day we finally found him. Or the complete him. The day I'd hoped to be reunited with him, the real him.**

**Instead he'd shown up with **_**her**_**, laughing at a joke I was too shocked to hear, his arm draped around her shoulders, walking with the same rhythm as she. His eyes fell on me, and widened. He spluttered out my name, looking as if I'd just smacked him in the forehead, which I honestly felt like doing.**

"She would," Annabeth grumbled. Her and Reyna weren't on 'good' terms. They hated each other.

**She'd been looking between us in confusion, her stupid mouth curling in a tiny puzzled pout. She asked who I was. I told her stiffly. She blinked, looking at him, like she couldn't believe he could have another girlfriend. Then her face got hard in anger, and I knew we were both fighting to win.**

**We asked him to choose.**

**I couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. I just stood there, staring, mouth open, as she smiled brightly back at him, reassured, and slid back under his arm, as if she'd been made to fit there.**

"She was!" Cried Thalia and Rachel in unison.

**Then he had the nerve to tear his eyes away from her and say to me, "I'm sorry. I've been confused for a long time now, but only she's been there to show me what's right."**

**Gods, I wanted to barf. They stared into each other's eyes, so **_**in love**_**, so transfixed. I tasted bitter bile in my mouth. "Screw you," I spat. I turned my back on them, arms crossed, the tears already sliding down my face. I hated crying; I couldn't believe that I, of all people, was crying over **_**Jason**_**.**

**Yes, gods yes, I loved him. Stupid Fates just had to give me the short end of the stick that day. And now, they're using that same stick to stab me right in the heart.**

**Yup, I'm sitting in her "mansion" years later, still pining over him, staring blankly at the sign in front of me, bearing in gaudy pink paint: **_**Congrats,**__**Mr. & Mrs. Grace!**_** Everything in my peripheral vision is a blur of fuchsia ribbons and white lace, everything according to "their" vision of perfection.**

"Nothing lacy at our wedding!" Piper decided.

**My dress, simple, glittery black, suddenly feels tight on me. My heels, not worn by choice, suddenly pinch my feet. My hairpins, holding my disobedient locks into an "elegant" knot, suddenly prick my scalp. My eyes, unblinking and blank, suddenly sting with the coming of tears.**

**I saw her earlier, sparring with a sister of hers in the backyard and going over last-minute prep with another sister at the same time. I didn't talk to her; I was too busy holding in the barf. She isn't even supposed to **_**like **_**weddings, from what everyone's saying about her. "Happiest day of her life" my **_**ass**_**.**

"That doesn't count!" Piper cried.

**Gods, I can hear her laughing in the next room, no doubt at a joke passed on to her from him like a game of Telephone. No doubt she's adjusting her bridal gown, checking her hair, polishing whatever jewelry she's decided to wear. No doubt they're all inside with her, giggling and complimenting her.**

"As they should," Jason said. They were all glaring at the laptop.

**But no one's with me.**

**I don't want to look up when I feel someone sitting next to me. I catch a glimpse of hair, and my worst fears are confirmed.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**Even years later, I don't know much about her, just that she's his sister, courageous Thalia Grace, the girl who sacrificed herself for a couple of runaways. The girl who came back from dead-limbo. The girl who can, somehow, sympathize with me. **

"That's Thalia!" Annabeth beamed.

"Making friends with the enemy!" Rachel added.

"The amazing Thalia Grace who can do it all, and still act normal!" Alesia supplied.

**What can I say? Rumors fly. She's a bridesmaid by default, **

Thalia snorted and said something that sounded like, "Duh!"

**in her golden dress that she's somehow turned punk and gorgeous at the same time. All I care to know about her is that she's exactly like him, aside from looks. Brave. Impulsive. Rebellious. Loyal. All characteristics I love about him.**

**For a few seconds, I wonder if he sent her to talk to me, maybe because I look so pathetic sitting by myself, but I bury the thought as soon as I think it. I'm trying to plan what to say to her, planning to sound brave, impassive. Indifferent.**

**But nothing goes according to plan. Or, at least, **_**my **_**plans.**

**"No," I manage. I bite my lip, shaking my head slightly. "No, I'm not."**

**To my surprise, Thalia Grace lays her hand on my arm. "Don't mope," she tells me, her electric blue eyes completely serious. "There are others. You might love my brother, but," she laughs to herself suddenly, "he's definitely not the best.**

"Good to know she has such faith in me!" Jason said, earning him a few laughs.

**And he's not for you, if you're not the one fixing your hair in there." She nods at the door.**

**"Thanks," I mutter, though I'm not really reassured.**

**She smiles, obviously trying to make me feel better. "If you want to walk out, you can, you know. He'll understand." She searches my face for an answer, then, after a moment of silence, adds, "He'll miss you if you do go, though. You're his real best friend, no matter what he decided."**

Leo snorted, "I'M his best friend."  
>"We know how much the <em>other <em>camp cared by their actions," Alesia was indignant. The usually nice sweet pure little girl managed to make enemies with about 99% of the Roman campers. Or, more like, they managed to be her enemies. The only ones not in this were Jason(No duh!), Hazel, Dakota, and Bobby. Gwendolyn and Reyna hadn't gotten on good terms with her when they ambushed her and threatened her.

**"Thalia!" echoes toward us, turning her head, but not mine. The voice is immediately recognizable, sending the tears charging through my eyelids. Thalia seems oblivious.**

**"What?" she calls, sounding annoyed. That thought strikes me as odd. Thalia? Annoyed at being dragged away from me?**

**"Um…I'm stuck!"**

**I try and fail to suppress the heartbroken sob that bursts from my lips, but, thank the gods, Thalia's yelling drowns me out.**

**"I'm not getting you out, Jase! It's your own fault!"**

**"Please, Thals! Come on! I don't have any oil or soap or anything!" His voice sounds strangled, bringing a pained smile to my lips.**

**Thalia's smirking. "What did you do this time?"**

**"…are you really going to make me shout it?"**

**"Do you want my help? I'm talking to your ex!"**

**There's a beat of silence. I add another of their shared characteristics to the list: bluntness.**

"It's true!" Thalia said. There were many laughs.

**"His head's stuck in the banister!" Annabeth Chase's voice calls, sounding just as annoyed as Thalia.**

Immense laughter.

**"I didn't do it!"**

**"It's not my fault!"**

**Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez yell at the same time. They sound so afraid it's almost funny… except it's not.**

More laughs as Leo and Percy blushed.

**Thalia rolls her eyes. She grabs the Green Day tote bag at her feet, digging through it irritably. "Stupid Jason," she mutters. "He's **_**so**_** lucky I carry butter with me now."**

"Butter?" Asked Nico.

Thalia shrugged, "Probably for the mall. Their pretzels are flavorless."

**I momentarily abandon my depression. "You carry butter?" I ask. "Why?"**

**"For situations like this," she says, rolling her eyes again. "And for the mall, when their pretzels are flavorless."**

Thalia nodded, agreeing with her Fanfiction self.

**She's walking away before I can even think of responding, yelling for him to "stop squirming or he'll get himself stuck more."**

**And I'm alone again.**

**I glance down at the wedding program in my hands, no doubt her idea. It reads her name and his on the cover in gold calligraphy. I hate calligraphy.**

"I love calligraphy!" Piper protested.

**The sound of shuffling feet and giggles pulls me away from the stupid program; I realize the guests—Greeks, Romans, gods, demigods—are filing in, squeezing each other into the white benches draped in pink silk.**

**I'm the only one in the back, except for two other men in black tuxedos—one of which I recognize as Nico di Angelo—but neither of them spare me a glance.**

**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony…" Queen Hera/Juno (whatever you want to call her) begins, but I'm already zoning out. I don't want to listen. I'm staring at him. He's so cute, squirming in his tuxedo, with the little drop of yellow butter on his ear.**

"Stupid butter," Jason murmured.

**I can see from here he's nervous. She makes him nervous. Her.**

**I turn away. It takes me countless time to even block the queen's voice from my ears, but by the time I do, my control slips, and all of a sudden I'm hearing—**

**"If any mortal believes these two should not be together this day, speak now, or forever hold your peace."**

**There's silence. Eyes flick around tentatively, as if they're expecting something. My fingers twitch. My toes ache. I'm dying to shoot to my feet and let the angry words spill out, but hell, I can't even look him in the eyes.**

**I stand up. Every pair of eyes is on me, some fearful, some excited, as if waiting for drama. I don't look at anyone. I don't even speak. I keep my mouth tightly closed as I turn my back on the guests, the altar, the queen of the gods, the bride…the groom, and walk for the door.**

**The queen, ever-impatient, moves on without having the mere decency to let me escape first.**

**"…and do you, Jason Grace, take this lovely lady to be your lawfully wedded wife in the eyes of the gods?"**

**That's all I hear. I don't hear her part, or her "I do" that I know she's already said. My hand's gripping the doorknob. My arm screams at my brain to just twist my wrist and I'll be gone, but my head turns ever so slightly to the left, where I can just see him—and only him—standing dumbstruck.**

**But he's not looking at her in that loving way that's oh-so-nauseating. He's staring in my direction, his piercing blue eyes sending a shiver down my spine.**

_**Don't say you do. Run away now. Love me.**_

"As if!" Alesia cooed. She made it quite easy to forget she was, after all, a teenager, and spoke like this. As well as was able to text 80 words per minute.

**My own thoughts surprise me. I'm not supposed to be silently begging him to change his mind. It's too late.**

**The doorknob is on the point of breakage in my fist. My lips are pressed tightly together, stopping myself from saying anything.**

**"Jason?" Her high, ringing voice tears into my ears like claws. Gods, I hate her. I hate her for being so happy. I hate her for being the one in the stupid white dress. I hate her for being the winner.**

**I hate her because I'm the loser.**

**"I do."**

**My hopes and my world come crashing down with those two simple words. I'm out the door before I can hear more, ignoring the sound of my name being called behind me.**

**I breathe in the clean air with my eyes closed. I open them. Suddenly I remember I'm on her turf. Not home, where my camp, my family is. Her home.**

**I'm suffocating all over again. I bring my hand up to rub my forehead, then I stare at my hand, suddenly realizing I'm still holding her fancy gold doorknob in my fist. I pitch it back at her house without another thought, feeling a leap of pleasure as I hear shattering glass, a crunch, and a shriek.**

**I don't stick around to see who I hit, though.**

**Screw him. Screw her.**

**I hate choosing.**

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Percy told the computer.

"It can't hear you," Annabeth pointed out.

"It was a GREAT story!" Alesia said.

"You just hate Reyna," Nico pointed out.


	9. Comparisons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

"Tratie is," Alesia paused, making sure she had all the attention, "awesome! There are these two sisters with an account. They're called ForeverSisters. You _have _to listen to their stories! Annabeth, would you read this first one?"

"Sure," Annabeth grumbled. "**Comparisons**."

**~'Cause when I'm with her, I'm thinking of you~**

**I wonder what's Katie doing today. Maybe I should go and see what's she doing, if she needs any help. Yeah, I think I'll do that right now.**

**Whoa, wait. You have a girlfriend, Travis. **

"Yeah," Connor said, "Katie."

**Don't forget about Nikki. She loves you. **

Travis snorted, "Yeah. In what world?"

**(Stop thinking about **_**KatieKatieKatie**_**.)**

**You have to stop thinking of Katie (beautiful Katie with the smile that lights up the world.) **

"Sometimes," Thalia said, "Tratie is worse than Percabeth."

**Think of Nikki. (Nikki, with the body that's the envy of all the girls at camp.)**

**Focus, on Nikki, Travis. Look at her hair. It's blond. You love blond. (But all I can think of is **_**brownbrownbrown.**_**)**

**Her eyes, they're green. Green, which is mysterious and sexy. (All that I see in my mind is a muddy brown with flecks of black.)**

**Her skin. It's pale, white, untouched, and her entire body just glows. (I like tan skin. Skin that is slightly burned from being out in the sun too long, skin that's smooth and light brown.)**

**Nikki's grin, soft pink lips that spreads across her face slowly when she sees you. (Katie's smile is always tugging at the corner of her mouth, like she's trying to hide it.)**

**Nikki likes to kiss you, a lot. You love the way she kisses, lips gently gliding over yours, creamy tongue probing at your mouth. **

"TMI," Katie said.

**(Katie likes to touch me. **

"TMI!" Alesia cried.

**She places light brushes of her finger on my arm and shoulder, and somehow, it's more enticing then Nikki's kisses.)**

**Whenever Nikki sees you, her whole face lights up. Her eyes glitter and her lips would spread into a large beam. She would wave cutely at you, fingers curling back and forth, and sometimes she would call you over, her voice light and excited. (Katie always rolls her eyes when she sees me coming. She also gives me the finger at times. That really shouldn't turn me on, but it's a little hot.)**

"Whipped!" Connor coughed.

**Nikki likes to call you her stud. She's constantly referring to you as her boyfriend and lover, like she's proud that she got such a great catch, and you find it really adorable. (But when Katie calls me her idiot, eyes rolling back into her head, affection rolls of her tongue, and it's just so much more endearing.)**

**Think of all the great times you spent with Nikki. All the late night walks, the fireworks, her shopping and you lagging behind her complaining the whole time. (Somehow, the memory of walking in the rain with Katie, laughing and talking, is a whole lot more important to me then all the times I spent with Nikki.)**

**Nikki loves you. She loves you, she loves you, she loves you and you know that. She makes it obvious, just the way she looks at you, there's pure rapture and devotion written all over her expression. And you don't want to break her heart. (Katie doesn't love me, s**_**hedoesn'tshedoesn'tshedoesn't.**_**)**

"I disagree!" Katie disagreed.

**Nikki is gorgeous, everything you ever wanted. She's sweet to you, and she thinks that Connor is a riot, she's funny and captivating, and you love her. You love her, you love her, you love her. (No. I don't. I love Katie. Katie that hates Connor and me, Katie that screeches when angry, Katie that I love to make laugh. That's who I love. Katie. I love Katie, **_**KatieKatieKatie. **_**Katie, and no one else. Just her).**

**~'Cause when I'm with her, I'm thinking of you~**

**A/N Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome, but don't feel pressured to give me one. Ah, who am I kidding? PRESSURE, I'M GIVING YOU PRESSURE TO GIVE ME A REVIEW. Cough. Pressure.**

"Maybe we should review," Contemplated Annabeth.

"What would we say?" Piper asked, thoughtfully

"A simple 'awwww' would do good," Alesia said.

**We don't own PJO.**

"They have more stories, you know," Alesia said. "These are my favorites."

Alesia pulled up a list:

Comparisons

Missing You

Theivery

Travis and Connor Stoll Oneshots

Everyday

She Did

"Okay," Rachel figured out, "Next is…Missing You! I'll read."

**Thank you ForeverSisters, my favorite authors list, for letting me use their stories. **

**This one was Comparisons. **


	10. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

"**Missing You**," Read Rachel.

**A vase of white primroses on the kitchen table, a leather jacket tossed haphazardly over the bed.**

**A picture frame with **_**her**_** face adorning it.**

**A forgotten book lying on the coffee table, **_**her**_** name scribbled on the inside cover.**

**Travis closed his eyes. All the memories, washing over him, of the times they spent together, the happiness they shared with each other. Every time his eyelids shut, he could see **_**her**_** face floating just out of reach.**

"Travis misses Katie," Sang Connor.

**He wandered around the house, looking for something to occupy his time, so he wouldn't be thinking of **_**her**_**. He grabbed a book, flipped through it, just to realize that it was **_**her**_** book, probably just a cheesy chick book. He dropped it, then settled down on the couch to watch some television. He aimlessly flipped through the channels, looking for something to keep his attention off of **_**her**_**. But it was useless. TV wasn't fun without **_**her**_**. **

"Travis and Katie sitting in a tree," Everyone, albeit Katie and Travis, joined into Connors singing.

**He flicked off the television, frowning.**

**He grabbed one of the cushions on the couch, then buried his head in it, trying to muffle the memories. He lifted his head from the pillow, then groaned, because it was a pillow **_**she**_** put there, saying it made the couch look more homely.**

"We live together?" Travis asked, an idiotic grin spread across his face.

**He sniffed pathetically, looking forlornly at the red pillow.**

**"Travis! I'm home!" A cheerful voice cried out from the doorway.**

**"Katie!" Travis leaped up and rushed to greet her.**

**There she was, beaming at him, groceries in her arms.**

**Travis quickly snatched them out of her hands and dropped them on the floor, then gave her a big hug. "I missed you..." He murmured in her hair. Oh, she smelled oh so good, like fruity pebbles and daisies, lemons and-**

**Katie raised a eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Travis, I was only gone for about an hour..."**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**A/N This story used be part of our chapter fic, but we decided to fix it up and split it apart. Hope that doesn't bother anyone! ^.^**

**Reviews are love! If you give us a review, you would (most likely) get a nice review reply, which may or may not mention unicorns. Will it mention unicorns? I don't know! The only way to find out is to leave a review! XD**

**We don't own PJO.**

"Review!" Alesia demanded of Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel agreed. 'Great story!' She typed.

"I'll read next," Leo offered, taking the laptop from Rachel. Thalia was oddly…jealous.


	11. Thievery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**PS Clarisse and Chris, for a few chapters, are off doing Gods know what. **

"**Thievery**," Read Leo.

_**Travis was always stealing things from Katie.**_

"Agreed," Grumbled Katie.

**2010, January 4th, Travis stole Katie's watering can. She got really pissed off and spent the whole day turning her cabin upside-down looking for it. She eventually gave up and borrowed her sister's watering can. After giving her poor thirsty plants water, she saw her watering can by her bedside- with inappropriate images painted on.**

"Nice," Nico high-fived the boys.

**2010, February 14th, Travis stole all of Katie's planted white roses and painted them red. She wasn't amused.**

"You did that," Recalled Annabeth.

**2010, March 7th, Travis stole Katie's iPod and took all of her songs off and synced a bunch of oldies, like the Smiths and Yazoo, Cyndi Lauper. Joke was on him when she was found rocking out to her new playlist.**

"They are great songs," Agreed Percy.

**2010, April 10th, Travis stole Katie's facebook password and wrote things on her wall about lewd things she wanted to do to a certain Hermes boy. **

"Chris?" Katie questioned.

"Do you want Clarisse to come after you with Lamer?" Alesia asked.

**She was extremely upset and 'accidentally' shot him in archery class.**

**2010, May 23th, Travis stole Katie's top spot in archery class. Apparently shooting at people instead of the bullseye would get you kicked out. Who knew?**

**2010, June 3th, Travis stole her towel and clothes when she was showering. He also stole some good looks at her naked. She wasn't pleased when she had to run out of the showers without her clothes, but every straight guy and gay girl was.**

"As well as the people videotaping," Contemplated Jason.

**2010, July 4th, Travis stole Katie's date by accidentally on purpose pushing him into a poison ivy patch. And no, having Travis as a replacement date wasn't a consolation.**

**2010, August 22th, Travis stole Katie's computer and told her to grovel at his feet if she wanted to have it back. She rolled her eyes and found that punching him in the face worked just as well as groveling would.**

"I oughta try that," Katie said.

"Note to self," Travis mumbled, "Don't piss off Katie for a while."

**2010, September 8th, Travis stole her Camp Half-blood T-shirt and wrote "HERMES CABIN FOR THE WIN'. She wore it anyways. Because she wanted to show her support during Capture the Flag game, not because wearing something that Travis had touched turned her on a bit, not at all because of that. Pssh.**

**2010, October 31th, Travis stole all her Halloween candy, and she had go to the Hermes cabin to get it back. Travis and Connor held it hostage though, and in order to enjoy her Trix bars, she had to share them with the Stolls. It was fun though, just kicking back and teasing Connor about his new haircut and making fun of the other girls with Travis. Not that she'll ever admit that to them.**

**2010, November 23th, Travis stole Katie's dress for the Christmas dance. She found it after dinner, resting on her bed. But between the soft folds of the blue fabric, she found a ticket for the dance, with the words 'Go with me? -Travis' scrawled on it.**

**2010, December 25th, Travis stole Katie's first kiss at the dance.**

**During the year 2010, Travis stole Katie's heart. And he has kept it ever since.**

"It's fluff!" Alesia told the incredulous looks.

**AN: Just a bit of cute fluff. It's not our best work, we know. *bows head in shame* We will be posting a really long epic fic about Nico kissing a lot of other boys soon. THERE WILL BE CROSSOVERS WITH RANDOM SHOWS AND BOOKS. :D**

**We love reviews and will try to reply as much as we can. We don't own PJO.**

"Here, I'll read next," Offered Thalia.


	12. AN

**I'm going to Greece for, like, a month. Not allowed to bring my laptop, so I won't be updating. But I WILL update **_**ALL **_**my stories when I get back. **


	13. Percabeth

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. A duck's quack does not echo. No one knows why.**

"Guys! Check this out!" Alesia said, coming into the cabin, "It's awesome! You see, this girl li-oh! you'll see!"

**Reasons I support Percabeth:**

**1. Percy and Annabeth have been through a lot together**

"True," They nodded.

** Rachel kisses Percy he tells Beckondorf not to tell anyone(aka denying it happened),When Annabeth kissed him he couldn't even remember his name.**

"Epically funny!" Added Alesia.

"The two of you kissed again?" Connor asked.

Their blushes were all the confirmation needed.

** Percy was in Styx people who are relevant in his life showed then disappeared because they weren't his reason for staying,Rachel wasn't even shown as relevant;however Annabeth was his only reason.**

Annabeth gave him a big kiss.

"Cheesy," Choked out Connor.

"There's nothing wrong with loving your girlfriend!" Katie said. "Right Travis?"

"Right," Agreed Travis.

"Whipped," Coughed Connor.

** Rachel supports Percabeth,the Battle of the labyrinth says:**

_**Rachel drew another figure with her stick-an ashy Antaeus dangling from his chains.**__**"Annabeth's not usually like this," I told her. "I don't know what her problem is."**__**Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you don't know?"**__**"What do you mean?"**__**"Boys," she muttered. "Totally blind."**_

"Agreed," Thalia mumbled. Katie overheard and had her suspicions about a certain daughter of Zeus and son of Hephestatus… She just had to observe.

**Meaning she understood why Annabeth was kinda mean to her,because Annabeth thought she might lose Percy to her.**

** the Titan's Curse Aphrodite says she's gonna make things harder for Percy,then later in the book we met 't it obvious that the only reason she's there is to make Percabeth stronger?**

**,of her own free well with no alternative motive,became the Oracle. If she really loved Percy she wouldn't have become the Oracle.**

**7. When Percy was asked to be a god,he didn't think about how Sally,Grover or Rachel would feel about he thought about was how he felt when he thought Annabeth would join the Huntresses,so he gave it up to be with her.**

"I never knew that," Annabeth said. "It's so sweet."

** was willing to face the wrath of Athena to be with her,enough said.**

Everyone nodded.

** carries a picture of her in his Rachel have her picture in there after she meets him?No,because he only wants to make sure Annabeth was real,that's the most important.**

"You have her picture in your notebook?" Connor raised his eyebrows.

** This prove from Sea of Monsters:**

_**"A half-blood hideout." I looked at Annabeth in awe. 'You made this place?"**__**"Thalia and I," she said quietly. "And Luke."**__**That shouldn't have bothered me. I mean, I knew Thalia and Luke had taken care of Annabeth when she was little. I knew the three of them had been runaways together, hiding from monsters, surviving on their own before Grover found them and tried to get them to Half-Blood Hill. But whenever Annabeth talked about the time she'd spent with them, I kind of felt...I don't know. Uncomfortable?**__**No. That's not the word.**__**The word was jealous.**_

**He was jealous because she was with other people the way he wanted to be with her.**

"Poor jealous Percy!" Connor cooed.

**11. With Prove from Sea of Monster's here:**

_**Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek. The roaring got a lot louder after that.**_

**All the campers had seen this coming.**

**12. The Lightning Thief:**

_**She touched Thalia's pine tree, then allowed herself to be lead over the crest and into the mortal world.**__**For the first time at camp, I felt truly alone.**_

**enough said.**

_**y **_**went down the tunnel of love together.**

"You did what?" Rachel raised her eybrows, "And it still took you five frickn years?"

"You're dumb, for a child of Athena," Pointed out Connor. Annabeths glare effectively shut him up.

** Olympian:**

_**Annabeth blushed. It dawned on me that she knew I'd been hanging out with Rachel, and I felt guilty. Then I felt angry that I felt guilty. I was allowed to have friends outside of camp, right? It wasn't like...**_

**Even he says he doesn't like Rachel like that.**

** Olympian:**

_**I found myself staring at her, which was stupid since I'd seen her a billion times. She and I were about the same height this summer, which was a relief. Still, she seemed so much more mature. It was kind of intimidating. I mean, sure, she'd always been cute, but she was starting to be seriously beautiful.**_

"Beautiful?" Cooed Annabeth, kissing Percy again.

"No more mush!" Begged Connor. "My fragile eyes can't take it!"

** Olympian:**

_**"Annabeth." I stopped her by the tether ball court. I knew I was asking for trouble, but I didn't know who else to trust. Plus, I'd always depended on Annabeth for advice.**_

**Trust is important in a relationship.**

**17. LO:**

_**I kept my eyes on Annabeth.**__**She nodded reluctantly. "All right. Get moving."**__**Before I could lose my courage, I said, "Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"**__**I figured she would punch me. Instead, she drew her knife and stared at the army marching toward us. "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."**_

_**I could go ON AND ON,but I think we ALL know deep in our hearts that Percabeth is the way to go**_

"Yes, we do. They're in love," Alesia smiled.

Percy and Annabeth kissed.


End file.
